Wife in Your Life
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: UPDATE CH.8! Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. AU. Normal POV. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. RnR please.

===000===

**Prolog**

Musim dingin tahun 2001 di Konoha adalah awal dari kisah ini. Sebuah awal dari kehidupan baru yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapa pun. Saat takdir membawamu ke dalam jeratnya, tidak ada yang bisa menghindar. Semua akan tahu kalau dirinya harus menyerah. Menyerah pada takdir yang akan membawa seseorang menuju jalan yang seharusnya. Jalan yang telah tercipta untuk masing-masing orang.

Inilah awal kisah mereka. Dua orang yang berusaha menyatukan takdir mereka dalam satu roda kehidupan. Dua orang yang akan berusaha hidup bersama dalam jalinan suci. Jalinan yang terlahir dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu rangkaian ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. Sanggupkah mereka menjalani kehidupan bersama?

Pernikahan yang mereka jalani, tanpa mereka sadari akan membawa mereka kedalam kemelut panjang yang membuat semua orang sadar bahwa apa yang terlihat bukanlah hal yang akan selalu sama. Banyak yang akan berubah di hidup mereka.

===000===

"Dia tidak kemari lagi,"

.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura,"

.

"Dia tidak tidur di kamarku lagi sejak dia membawa istri pertamanya ke dalam rumah kami,"

.

"Secara hukum hanya aku istri sah-nya! Tapi apa kau tau kenyataannya?"

.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk merebutnya dariku!"

.

"Sedikit pun aku tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi! Sumpah demi Kami-sama, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

.

"Hn. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk,"

.

"Dia... juga suamiku 'kan?"

.

"Suatu saat kau akan sadar kalau kaulah yang harus pergi dari rumah ini,"

.

"Setidaknya… aku masih percaya pada suamiku,"

.

"Tinggalkan dia, dan menikahlah denganku,"

.

"Jangan pergi,"

.

"Aku... juga istrimu 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

.

"Kau sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya! Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang! Cih!"

.

"Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji,"

.

"Kita.. bercerai saja,"

.

"Bunuhlah aku! Aku tidak ingin tersiksa lagi oleh perasaan ini,"

===000===

Banyak hal yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka setelah mereka memilih untuk bersama. Tetapi kebersamaan seperti apa yang mereka jalin? Dan hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

.

Inilah kisah mereka berdua. . .

===000===

**TBC**

.

Bagaimana? Apa ide cerita ini menarik?

Lanjut atau delete?

Review please. . . ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. RnR please.

.

Saya ganti penname. Apa kalian masih mengenali saya? (?) ^ ^

===000===

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," sapa seorang Perawat pada wanita berambut pink itu. Wanita yang disapa hanya membalas dengan senyum. Haruno Sakura, nama wanita itu. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sakura adalah seorang Asisten Dokter yang bekerja dibawah perintah Dokter Tsunade.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di koridor saat dia melihat pria dengan jas putih Dokter melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Mata Sakura menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sayu. Berbagai perasaan terlukiskan dari pandangannya pada pria itu. Sejenak mata onyx pria itu menatap mata emerald Sakura. Namun pria itu terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sakura padanya.

Pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Suami Sakura.

====000====

Sakura masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Ino yang mejanya berada di seberang meja Sakura.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau sedang kesal ya?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia sudah muak menceritakan masalahnya. Hampir setiap hari selalu sama topiknya. Sakura dan suaminya.

"Hmm, biar ku tebak. Kau baru saja bertemu suamimu 'kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

Pertanyaan kali ini sukses membuat Sakura melirik Ino yang sedang membaca majalah kesehatan. Namun Sakura masih enggan menjawabnya. Dia melangkah dan duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kali ini apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuk menyakitimu?" lagi-lagi Ino bertanya.

"Ah. Ino.. kau berisik sekali sih," Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ino yang sangat hafal kalau sahabatnya itu butuh teman bicara.

"Ino.." Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Dia tidak tidur di kamarku lagi sejak dia membawa istri pertamanya ke dalam rumah kami," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa? Lalu kau bagaimana? Ah, maksudku bagaimana bisa?" Ino meletakan majalah yang tadi dibacanya. Kini perhatiannya fokus pada hal yang disampaikan Sakura.

"Entahlah, Ino. Kau sudah tau 'kan kalau akhirnya akan begini. Bagaimana pun ini resiko yang harus aku terima sebagai istri keduanya," kata Sakura lirih.

"Ya. Dulu aku sudah berulang kali melarangmu menikah dengan Si Uchiha itu! Kau lihat sendiri 'kan apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyesalinya," gumam Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh sih? Sekarang lihat bagaimana suamimu memperlakukanmu! Kalau aku jadi kau, Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan menyesal jika menikah dengannya," kata Ino dengan nada agak meninggi.

Sakura terdiam. Mungkin Ino benar. Seharusnya dia menyesal menikah dengan Sasuke. Tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke. Sekali pun suaminya itu terus menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang kehamilanmu?" tanya Ino.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Terlihat sekali kalau dia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum mengatakannya, Sakura! Usia kehamilanmu sudah lebih dari 9minggu. Suamimu harus tau,"

"Aku ada pasien," kata Sakura sambil mengambil stethoscope dan tas kerjanya kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Sakura…" Ino mendesis pelan dan menatap dengan pandangan nanar pada sahabatnya itu.

===000===

Sakura melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Tempat tujuannya bukanlah kamar pasien melainkan menuju ruangan di ujung koridor ini. Dia terdiam sebentar di depan ruangan itu. Di depan pintu itu tertulis 'Dokter Spesialis Anak. Uchiha Sasuke'. Sakura tahu kalau di jam-jam seperti ini pasti Sasuke sedang sibuk memeriksa di kamar pasien atau sedang ada oprasi. Dia melangkah masuk dan meletakan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang berisi hasil tes kehamilannya di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Semoga Ayahmu bahagia atas kehadiranmu," gumam Sakura sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

===000===

Seorang pria berambut raven berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan dirumahnya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Di tangannya tergenggam amplop coklat yang tadi pagi diletakan oleh Sakura di meja kerjanya. Sesaat diliriknya arloji yang menghiasi tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Wajar saja jika semua orang dirumahnya kini sudah terlelap.

Pria itu membuka sebuah pintu kamar. Di dalam kamar itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda telah larut dalam mimpinya. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah ranjang besar itu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang terlelap dengan selimut yang sedikit berantakan. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat dia mengingat isi dari amplop yang sajak tadi digenggamnya. Kemudian dia meletakan amplop coklat itu di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Sakura.

Sekali lagi dia menatap Istri keduanya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," gumamnya lirih.

Dia merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura sampai sebatas leher. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamar utama tempat istri pertama yang sedang menantinya.

===000===

Sekelebat cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Sakura sedikit menggeliat. Dia sadar ini sudah pagi. Pelahan dia membuka matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya mengahadap ke sebelah tempat tidurnya. lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dia tidak kemari lagi," gumam Sakura lirih.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut kamar ini. Seharusnya ini bukan kamarnya. Siapa yang menyangka begitu istri pertama Sasuke datang kemari, kamar Sakura dipindahkan disini. Sedangkan istri pertama Sasuke menempati kamar utama, kamar yang sebelumnya menjadi milik Sakura. Bahkan saat ini, seluruh rumah menjadi kekuasaan istri pertama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa menemukan hal aneh di kamarnya. Amplop coklat yang kemarin dia letakan di meja kerja Sasuke, sekarang berada di meja sisi ranjangnya. Diambilnya amplop itu. Isinya masih sama. Hal yang berbeda hanya sebuah tanda tangan dari Sasuke di sebuah dokumen yang menyatakan dia adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang di kandung Sakura. Dokumen yang menjadi syarat saat dilakukannya pemeriksaan rutin bagi sang bayi.

Sedikit senyuman terlukis di bibir wanita itu. Walaupun hanya hal kecil seperti ini, itu saja sudah membuat Sakura senang. Dia tidak pernah menuntut lebih pada Sasuke. Dia sadar akan posisinya. Dia sudah cukup tahu untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari pria yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Sakura selama ini.

===000===

"Sakura," panggil seseorang di belakang Sakura saat dia akan keluar rumah untuk bekerja.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan malas.

"Ku dengar kau hamil," kata wanita yang berada di belakang Sakura.

Dia adalah istri pertama Sasuke. Wanita yang belakangan ini membuat hidup Sakura tidak pernah tenang. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Itu semua bukan urusanmu, Nyonya Hinata!" jawab Sakura. Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat malas untuk berbicara atau pun berdebat dengan Hinata yang pada ujungnya pasti berakhir ancaman untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi. Sakura sudah muak mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang terus melarangnya untuk mendekati suaminya sendiri. Terlalu konyol.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk merebutnya dariku!" bentak Hinata.

Sakura balik manatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oyah? Kalau kau begitu tidak ingin Sasuke direbut olehku, kenapa kau tidak ikat saja lehernya kencang-kencang?" kata Sakura dengan wajah sinis.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Hinata.

Sakura hanya mendecih pelan sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terlihat memar karena tamparan keras dari Hinata.

"Suatu saat kau akan sadar kalau kaulah yang harus pergi dari rumah ini," kata Hinata sambil mendorong keras tubuh Sakura sampai membentur pintu keluar dibelakangnya.

"Ugh!" Sakura merasa sedikit nyeri di sekitar perunya. Hinata memang selalu keterlaluan padanya. Sialnya Sakura selalu tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Hinata karena Sasuke pasti akan langsung memarahinya jika tahu dia menyakiti Hinata.

"Kenapa? Tak berani melawanku eh? Haha.. takut dimarahi Sasuke lagi?" Hinata tertawa dengan sinis menatap Sakura yang masih memegangi perunya yang terasa nyeri.

Sakura mendecih lagi sambil menatap sengit sosok Hinata.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dari ruang makan.

"Iya sayang. Sebentar," teriak Hinata untuk menjawab panggilan Sasuke yang sepertinya mengajak Hinata untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kenapa Sakura? Sudah merasa kalah eh?" tanya Hinata yang tidak bosan-bosannya membuat Sakura kesal.

"Setidaknya… aku masih percaya pada suamiku," desis Sakura yang masih mampu terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Dia SUAMIKU! Jaga ucapanmu WANITA MURAHAN!" bentak Hinata.

Mata sakura membulat. Kemudian seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Wanita murahan? Haha.. dengar ya Nyonya Hinata, saya berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Sedangkan Anda? Bahkan asal-usul keluarga Anda pun tidak jelas. Dari sini saja bisa kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya wanita murahan!"

"Ugh! K-kau.."

"Kenapa Hinata? Tak bisa melawanku eh?" seringai Sakura semakin lebar.

"Jangan sok tau! Kau tidak tau apapun tentang keluargaku!" teriak Hinata.

"Oyah? Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Karena memang kau tidak punya keluarga. Asal-usulmu tidak jelas! Wanita murahan!" kali ini Sakura yang sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan sikap Hinata ikut berteriak.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura!" bentak seseorang yang baru saja datang ke arah Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…" desis Sakura lirih.

"Sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak menyinggung masalah keluarga Hinata!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"A-aku hanya.."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

Sakura mendecih pelan. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Bahkan dia sudah hafal pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pasti Hinata akan berkata bohong dan Sasuke akan marah padanya. Cih!

"Tadi saat Sakura akan berangkat kerja, aku memberi selamat atas kehamilannya. Tetapi dia malah menghinaku. Sasuke-kun, aku tau aku bukan istri sah-mu seperti Sakura. Tetapi aku juga tidak rela jika dia menghinaku seperti ini," kata Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

Wajah Hinata yang saat itu benar-benar seperti korban. Dia bertingkah selayaknya dialah yang tersakiti. Selalu seperti itu. Wajah Hinata yang selalu baik, anggun, polos, dan manis di depan Sasuke membuat Sakura tambah muak. Pernah dia berusaha mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya Hinata lakukan padanya dulu. Namun yang Sakura dapat hanya kemarahan dari Sasuke, karena begitu besar kepercayaan yang Sasuke miliki pada istri pertamanya itu.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Sakura!" kata Sasuke yang kini sedang memeluk Hinata.

"Tidak! Persetan dengan Hinata!" teriak Sakura yang kemudian langsung pergi keluar dari rumah itu.

Dia tidak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Sasuke, tetapi dia sudah muak melihat sikap Hinata padanya. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus satu rumah dengan Hinata. Sepertinya dia harus mencari tempat tinggal baru.

===000===

Sakura berjalan sedikit tersendat menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia masih memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Dibukanya pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar.

"Ino, tolong aku…" kata Sakura dengan wajah pucat menahan sakit.

"Astaga Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?" Ino buru-buru mendekat ke Sakura dan memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Perutku terbentur cukup keras. Ino, tolong periksa kandunganku sekarang. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Ugh…" Sakura merasa perutnya semakin sakit.

"Kita ke ruang periksa sekarang,"

Ino adalah asisten dokter kandungan. Dia bekerja di bawah pimpinan Dokter Kurenai. Walau pun dia hanya asisten dokter seperti Sakura, namun keduanya sudah memiliki keterampilan dan pengalaman yang sangat bagus sebagai dokter.

===000===

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kaasan sangat khawatir, Sakura,"

Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit menatap putrinya yang baru saja tersadar.

"Kaasan," Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya. Bukan karena sakit di perutnya, melainkan karena dia begitu merindukan Ibunya. Ibunya yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki dua istri. Ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dialami putrinya ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Kaasan kalau kau sedang hamil?" tanya Ibu Sakura sambil mengusap lembut rambut panjang anaknya.

Sakura hanya diam. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok yang selalu dia inginkan untuk berada di sisinya.

"Sasuke sedang ada oprasi. Setelah itu dia pasti kemari. Tenang saja," wanita yang dipanggil Kaasan oleh Sakura itu seolah tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis pada Ibunya.

Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya saat dia ingat kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya. Pertengkarannya dengan Hinata. Dengan semua itu, Sakura telah berasumsi bahwa Sasuke pasti masih marah padanya atas sikapnya pada Hinata. Sasuke tidak mungkin mau datang menemuinya disini. Bahkan Sasuke pasti tidak akan peduli bagaimana keadaan kandungan Sakura sekarang. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Pusing," jawab Sakura pendek.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar. Tadi aku memang sedikit memaksa beberapa petugas agar hasilnya cepat keluar. Sementara ini, kandunganmu baik-baik saja. Tapi.." Ino diam sebentar.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kandunganmu lemah. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Jika terjadi benturan keras lagi, aku tidak berani menjamin semuanya akan baik,-baik saja," jelas Ino dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm. Aku tau," Sakura mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Setidaknya sekarang janin ini masih baik-baik saja," lanjut Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

===000===

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Sakura tergeletak sendirian di salah satu kamar pasien. Ino sedang ada pasien lain. Ibunya pulang sebentar karena ada urusan. Dan Sasuke? Jangan berharap dia akan datang.

Sedari tadi Sakura sibuk membuka situs jejaring sosial dari handphone-nya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mata Sakura membulat melihat orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

.

**TBC**

===000===

Ah, lebayyyyy~ sinetron banget ya? Hahaha…

Gomen… (_ _)

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

.

**Special thanks for:**

**4ntk4-ch4n, Kirara Yuukanza, Aya-nee, Vampire 9irL, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, Miras, ninabobok, me, Yunacha Zaitte, Rizu Hatake-hime, D kiroYoiD, Uzumaki Panda, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, gieyoungkyu, Merai Alixya Kudo, Vytachi W.F, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

.

Not bashing chara! Just OOC! Maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan chapter 1 kemarin. Saya tidak pernah bermaksud membashing Hinata.

.

Tak terasa saya telah menelantarkan fic ini. *geplaked*

Okeh! Enjoy this one!

====000====

**Chapter 2**

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Sakura terbaring sendirian di salah satu kamar pasien yang berfasilitas lengkap. Ino sedang ada pasien lain. Ibunya pulang sebentar karena ada urusan di rumah. Dan Sasuke? Jangan berharap dia akan datang.

Sedari tadi Sakura sibuk membuka situs jejaring sosial dari handphone-nya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mata Sakura membulat melihat orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

Sasuke yang saat itu masih memakai jas dokternya yang berwarna putih mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Diperiksanya denyut nadi istrinya itu. Kemudian Sasuke menstabilkan tetesan infuse Sakura pada bagian regulator selangnya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memeriksa kestabilan tetesan infuse Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menunjuk amplop coklat di atas meja. Dia bingung ingin berkata apa. Dia masih takut Sasuke akan marah padanya seperti tadi pagi. Walaupun kenyataanya sekarang Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan wajar, tetapi tetap saja dia masih merasa takut jika suaminya itu akan marah lagi padanya.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi pagi," kata Sasuke yang seolah tahu apa yang kini dipikirkan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sakura sedikit senang dengan hal itu. Dia sempat berpikir Sasuke akan membahas masalah tadi pagi lagi. Syukurlah jika akhirnya Sasuke tidak mempermaslahkan pertengkaran tadi pagi.

"Jangan diulangi," lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Mata Sakura kembali meredup. Kesedihan kembali terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bersikap tidak adil padanya. Padahal kejadian tadi pagi sama sekali bukan salah Sakura. Lalu, kenapa dia yang harus tidak mengulang perbuatannya?

Perlahan Sasuke meletakan tangannya di kening Sakura untuk mengecek suhu badannya. Sakura kembali terdiam. Perasaannya masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu tidak adil padanya. Dengan pelan dia menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di keningnya.

"Aku bukan pasienmu," kata Sakura lirih.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah kesal karena sikap Sakura. Sejujurnya, Sakura sedikit menyesal pada dirinya sendiri yang menolak sikap baik Sasuke. Padahal, jarang sekali Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya karena sikap Sasuke yang selalu menyalahkannya.

"Aku tidak mau satu rumah dengan Hinata," kata Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin,"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Tidak satu rumah dengan Hinata, berarti tidak satu rumah denganku. Orangtuamu bisa curiga," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Dia kembali mengingat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke yang terkesan sangat terburu-buru. Bahkan orang tua Sakura pun tidak tahu apa-apa. Haruskah dia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada orang tuanya? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena jika Sakura melakukannya, maka dia akan kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

"Aku... juga istrimu 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan redup.

"Pertanyaan bodoh,"

"Jawab saja. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu," suara Sakura lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Semua orang juga tahu kalau dia adalah istri sah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun hampir semua orang tidak tahu kebenaran yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Aku ada oprasi lagi," kata Sasuke sambil melihat hasil tes pemeriksaan milik Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam menatap suaminya. Dia sudah menduga kalau Sasuke hanya sekedar mampir kemari. Dia tahu akan sia-sia jika mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari suaminya.

"Pergilah," jawab Sakura sambil memiringkan tidurnya membelakangi Sasuke.

Sejujurnya dia sangat tidak rela jika sekarang Sasuke harus pergi lagi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, dia benar-benar membutuhkan suaminya itu untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Namun dia juga tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Berharap sesuatu pada suaminya sama saja dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang percuma. Tidak ada hal yang pasti dalam hubungan mereka.

"Hn. Istirahatlah," Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

===000===

Keheningan masih menyelimuti kamar tempat Sakura dirawat. Semenjak tadi hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terus bergerak tiap detiknya. Sementara itu Sakura kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tertidur walaupun intensitas tidurnya sangat sebentar. Pasti pengaruh obat yang membuatnya terus mengantuk.

Perlahan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Terlihat dua orang pria yang merupakan teman kecil Sakura. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang pasien yang sedang ditempati Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto," sapa Sakura lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik eh?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Naruto oleh Sakura itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sesaat dia melirik pria yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Pria berambut merah yang sangat dia kenal.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura," sapa Pria berambut merah itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menatap pria itu.

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Masih sebodoh dulu," lanjut pria berambut merah itu sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"Kau juga masih sebaik dulu, Gaara," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada pria itu.

"Ehem!" Pria bernama Naruto itu nampak tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa ini reuni dari mantan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama? Hooo~ indah sekali," kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto! Aku kan hanya-"

"Ya ya ya, Gaara. Terserah kau sajalah. Hahaha.." lanjut Naruto yang memotong perkataan pria bernama Gaara itu.

"Haha.. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil tertawa menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, mana Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya kembali terlihat murung.

"Dia sedang ada oprasi," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara juga ikut terdiam menunggu kata-kata dari Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia terus terdiam dan kemudian menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sayu. Sementara itu Gaara balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka dan Naruto sangat mengerti bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu perlu bicara berdua.

"Ah, kau kan sedang sakit. Tidak baik kalau terlalu keras berpikir. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu. Kalian berdua baik-baik yaaa~" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura dan Gaara, Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih, selalu saja," desis Gaara.

"Naruto memang selalu seperti itu 'kan," kata Sakura.

"Ya. Kau benar," kata Gaara sambil duduk di bangku sebelah kanan ranjang Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sejak awal mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ino sudah memberitahuku semuanya," Gaara memecah keheningan mereka.

"Aku tahu Ino pasti memberitahumu," kata Sakura lirih.

"Sakura-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Kau lihat sekarang aku masih hidup 'kan?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tahan melihatmu terus seperti ini?" nada bicara Gaara sedikit meninggi.

Sakura terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Semua ini konsekuensi dari pilihanku sendiri," desis Sakura.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah pintu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Sakura yang masih tetap bertahan dengan pria seperti Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu keputusanmu sendiri," ucap Gaara dengan suara lemah tanpa menatap Sakura sama sekali.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris. Digenggamnya erat tangan kanan Gaara yang berada disebelahnya. Hal itu membuat Gaara kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mengandalkanku,"

Sakura kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sesaat Gaara sempat melihat makanan yang masih utuh di meja dekat ranjang.

"Kau belum makan ya?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bangunlah, makan dulu. Kau harus sehat demi bayimu,"

Perlahan Sakura duduk dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Sakura dengan malas.

"Kau harus makan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, kau harus menurutiku!"

Sakura hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sebal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hey, ayolah Gaara. Aku bukan pasienmu," kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Hanya pasien khusus yang ku perlakukan seperti ini,"

"Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hhh, ayo cepat makan," Gaara mengambil mangkuk bubur di meja dan mengaduknya.

"Ya, ya, Pak Dokter," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara yang akan menyuapinya.

===000===

"Aku belum bilang ya kalau aku dipindahkan di rumah sakit itu,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.. kau tidak harus ke luar kota lagi," Sakura menatap senang pada Gaara yang semenjak tadi masih di sampingnya.

"Aku akan lebih sering menemuimu," kata pria itu.

Sakura menjadi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia masih duduk di ranjangnya. Menatap nanar pada sosok pria di sampingnya. Pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku terus menemuimu?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku, Gaara," desis Sakura.

Perlahan Gaara beranjak dari kursinya. Dipeluknya dari samping tubuh wanita berambut pink yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Tak menyangka Gaara akan memeluknya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah keputusanmu untuk terus bersama Sasuke. Begitupun kau. Kau tidak bisa mencegah keputusanku untuk terus mengharapkanmu," ucap Gaara sambil terus memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura dengan erat.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, beberapa saat tadi ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar pasien ini. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara nostalgia kalian," kata seseorang itu.

Hal itu membuat Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap orang yang baru saja bicara.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke," sapa Gaara pada pria itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sakura, nanti ku hubungi lagi," kata Gaara sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat berjalan melewati Sasuke, Gaara sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Sasuke. Keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka. Setelah itu, Gaara benar-benar meninggalkan kamar ini.

Perlahan Sasuke bejalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Sakura. Dia menatap istrinya itu dengan wajah yang lain dari biasanya. Sorot mata Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"Untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Menjengukku," jawab Sakura sambil tetap duduk di ranjang dan membenahi selimut yang menutupi kaki sampai perutnya.

"Cih! Apa setiap pria yang menjengukmu akan bersikap semesra itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Sakura berani menatap suaminya.

"Pulang! Aku mau kau pulang sekarang juga!" nada bicara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau kau tetap disini!"

Sakura kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela di samping ranjangnya. Dia menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang di taman dari balik jendela.

"Apa kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena Gaara memelukku?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari jendela di sampingnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kau bisa marah saat orang lain menyentuhku. Sementara aku.. apa kau tahu sakitnya perasaanku setiap kali kau bercinta dengan Hinata?"

Sakura berbalik menatap wajah suaminya lagi.

"Hinata adalah istriku," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya! Hinata adalah istrimu! Wajar kalau kau bercinta dengannya! Sementara Gaara bukan suamiku jadi kau selalu berhak memarahiku," Sakura menatap tajam wajah suaminya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau bebas bercinta dengan Hinata karna dia istrimu! Lalu, seandainya jika Gaara juga suamiku, maka aku juga bebas bercinta dengannya? Apa begitu maksudmu SASUKE UCHIHA?"

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri wanita pink itu membuat keduanya terdiam. Ya! Sasuke baru saja menampar istrinya.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Sesaat terdengar isak tangis darinya. Entah ini tamparan keberapa yang diterimanya dari Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke berbalik membelakangi istrinya. Dia tetap terdiam. Mungkin sedikit menyesal karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap kasar pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," kata Sakura lirih.

"Terserah!" Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sesaat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Blam!

Suara pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Sasuke membuat isak tangis Sakura menjadi lebih jelas. Dia kembali sendirian di ruangan ini dan kembali menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan.

===000===

Seharusnya Sakura tahu itu. Seharusnya dia tahu keputusannya untuk menikah dengannya adalah suatu kesalahan. Lalu, jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, sedikit pun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti terjebak dalam kerumunan orang. Tidak bisa terbebas jika kau tidak mengikuti alurnya. Sedikit saja mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi komitmen hidupnya. Tidak ada yang harus disesali. Keputusannya waktu itu adalah sebagian dari takdirnya. Takdir yang mengharuskannya menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Dia yang salah mengambil keputusan? Atau Sasuke yang selalu tidak adil? Atau menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua ini?

Salah. Tuhan tidak pernah bersalah. Tuhan tahu itu yang terbaik untuk mereka. Suatu saat mereka pasti tahu kalau ada hikmah di balik semua ini. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, mampukan mereka dapat bertahan untuk terus hidup bersama?

**TBC**

.

Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter depan saya bikin flashback dulu untuk lebih mengenal karakter mereka semua. Saya apdet fic inih setelah saya semesteran ya..

Karna nanti setelah semesteran saya libur kuliah 2bulan, jadi bisa fokus ngetiknya. *curcol*

Well, boleh minta ripiu? *diinjek*

.

**Special thanks for:**

**SAASU7KEY jUst cHipmUnkZ, Ame ChochoSasu, Zeroyuuki, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rie HanaKatsu, Ichaa Youichi, Kazuma B'tomat, Hikari Meiko EunJo, SaGaara Tomiko, Fae-chan, Arzhetty, pochan, Mhaya Hatake, , Yue minMie Lolly, Vampire 9irL, Sa-chan, twin's saku chan, aya, gieyoungkyu, aya-na rifa'i, 4ntka-ch4n, edogawafirli, D kiroYoiD, Auriya Kazuya, Liam-chan, Chi hachi-nigatsuchan, Iea, Rangiku Himeka Yoichi, 789, Meiko luna-chan sasori, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Valkyria Sapphire, syea, kirei love uchiharuno, d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu, Vany Rama-kun, Aurellia Uchiha, Y-Y, LucCy ZaNiitha, Sd-chan, Kenshin, Lilyna Sky Pea, Pink Uchiha, Senayuki-chan, jiho.**

.

NB: Maaf kl salah nulis nama dan maaf kalau ada nama yang lupa saya cantumkan..

.

**Happy New Year Minna-san! *peluk readers satu2* ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

.

Ini flashback. Untuk cerita awalnya, Sakura 8tahun sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama berumur 10tahun.

Let's enjoy it! ^ ^

===000===

**Chapter 3**

Gadis kecil bermata emerald itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman bermain. Dia terus menangis sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Tanpa dia sadari, anak laki-laki yang telah membuatnya menangis semenjak tadi terus memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dari kejauhan. Rasa bersalah kini memenuhi pikiran anak laki-laki itu. Namun seperti biasanya, dia enggan untuk meminta maaf. Baginya meminta maaf adalah hal yang paling memalukan.

Perlahan gadis kecil itu menyeka air matanya sendiri. Boneka beruang dengan panjang sekitar 30cm dan berwarna coklat itu kembali didekapnya dengan erat.

Dia berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya sebelum matanya melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang selalu dia rindukan. Anak laki-laki berambut merah yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Gaara-kun," gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," anak laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu pun memeluk Sakura.

Entah karena apa, Sakura kembali menangis saat Gaara memeluknya. Tangisnya semakin keras saat Gaara melepaskan pelukan itu. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Gaara menatap gadis kecil yang manis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara dengan nada lembut.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun bi-lang.. Gaara-kun.. tidak akan.. da-tang kemari lagi," Sakura bicara sambil tesengal-sengal karena isak tangisnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kau lihat sekarang aku di sini 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan pedulikan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu sedih,"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun bilang kalau dia-" kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat dia melihat anak laki-laki berambut raven yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kejauhan kini berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Sakura. Tampangnya kesal melihat kedua anak itu sedang bersama.

"Aku akan dimarahi ibumu kalau membawamu bermain terlalu lama," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi-" sekali lagi perkataan Sakura terpotong karena death glare dari Sasuke. Sakura diam dan hanya menurut saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah! Gaara-kun, sampai jumpa besok," kata Sakura.

===000===

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah tetangga. Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Keluarga mereka saling bersahabat, bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Berbeda dengan anak laki-laki yang bernama Gaara tadi. Gaara adalah anak laki-laki yang sering bertemu dengan Sakura di taman bermain. Sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Seperti tadi, Sakura selalu ingin bermain di taman bermain agar bisa bertemu dengan Gaara. Tetapi letak taman bermain lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga setiap Sakura kesana harus ditemani oleh Sasuke. Ibunya Sakura tidak begitu khawatir selama putri kecilnya itu bersama Sasuke.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke yang masih terus menggandeng tangannya.

Namun Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena merasa Sasuke sedang tidak mau mendengarkan apapun perkataannya. Sakura kembali terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga kecil serta alang-alang yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan tanah. Banyak kupu-kupu di sekitar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih, kuning, dan merah itu dikelilingi oleh rumput liar. Nuansa indah yang khas pedesaan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dekat-dekat Gaara lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya di tengah padang rumput.

"Eh? Kenapa? Gaara-kun 'kan baik," protes Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya memberikan death glare untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit takut dengan sikap Sasuke yang suka tiba-tiba memarahinya. Lagi-lagi air matanya membasahi pipi gadis kecil itu. Menyadari kalau Sakura menangis, Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Gaara! Karena.." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lekat wajah Sasuke sekaligus menunggu kata-kata lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Karena kau itu milikku," lanjut Sasuke dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Milik Sasuke-kun? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga kecil berwarna putih yang tumbuh di sekitar rerumputan. Kemudian dengan setangkai bunga kecil itu, Sasuke menjadikannya sebuah cincin kecil dari bunga.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura pun menurut. Dia membiarkan Sasuke memasangkan cincin kecil itu di jari manisnya.

"Nanti aku yang akan menikah denganmu! Ingat itu ya, Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Menikah itu seperti Bibi Kurenai dan Paman Asuma waktu di gereja kemarin ya?" tanya Sakura yang masih dengan kepolosannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura mau menikah dengan Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hn. Ayo sekarang kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

===000===

"Jangan menangis terus, Sakura-chan. Kasihan 'kan Sasuke-kun jadi ikut sedih,"

"Tapi Kaasan, Sakura mau ikut Sasuke-kun. Mau ikut!" rengek Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya.

Hari ini telah tiba. Hari dimana mereka harus berpisah karena keluarga Uchiha akan pindah ke kota besar. Semua barang-barang milik keluarga Uchiha telah diangkut tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarga Sasuke hanya mampir sebentar ke rumah keluarga Sakura untuk sekedar berpamitan dengan tetangga baiknya itu.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura untuk membawanya pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya Sasuke, kita sudah harus pergi sebentar lagi," kata Itachi –kakak dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan pergi bersama Sakura yang masih menangis.

Sekali lagi Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju padang rumput yang waktu itu. Padang rumput yang masih dipenuhi bunga dan kupu-kupu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi!" kata Sasuke.

"Ta-pi.. Sasuke-kun.. 'kan.. mau.. per-gi," kata Sakura yang tersengal-sengal karena isak tangisnya.

"Bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kelak aku akan menikah denganmu. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan berpisah lagi. mengerti?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Janji ya, Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, aku janji," kata Sasuke sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

Tanpa tahu arti pernikahan yang sebenarnya, mereka mengikrarkan janji. Tak tahu bagaimana nantinya. Hanya sepenggal kata-kata yang terucap begitu saja tanpa mengerti maksud sebenarnya. Tapi dari janji itulah semua berawal. Janji yang mengawali kisah mereka.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, keluarga Sakura juga pindah ke kota tempat keluarga Sasuke pindah dulu. Sakura menyimpan harapan besar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Sasuke. Banyak juga hal yang ingin dia katakan. Sakura begitu merindukan teman kecilnya itu.

Namun tanpa dia tahu, Sasuke dan keluarganya telah pindah jauh ke luar negeri. Sekali lagi Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke. Harapannya seolah hancur. Padahal Sakuralah yang paling bersemangat saat orang tuanya bilang kalau dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke kota yang sama dengan Sasuke. Namun harapannya sia-sia. Entah kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

===000===

Padang rumput itu masih sama. Masih indah dengan berwarna-warni bunga yang menghias di tengah rerumputan. Hanya saja kupu-kupu yang menghiasi bunga-bunga itu sudah berkurang jumlahnya. Tak sebanyak dulu. Walaupun begitu, padang rumput ini adalah tempat yang selalu gadis itu rindukan. Gadis berambut pink yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput itu. Matanya tertutup untuk merasakan sejuknya hawa pedesaan yang sangat menyejukan. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya untuk merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang berdesir mempermainkan rambut panjangnya. Hari ini, gadis itu telah berusia 18tahun.

"Kau selalu saja datang kemari," kata suara laki-laki di sebelah Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini,"

"Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Ayolah, Gaara. Kita sudah sepakat tidak membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu yang seperti itu setiap kita datang kemari," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit cemberut.

Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan lembut dia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah dua tahun kita bersama," kata Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, tak terasa banyak sekali hal yang telah kita lalui. Seperti baru kemarin saja kau menyusulku ke kota,"

"Hey, itu 'kan karena aku harus sekolah di kota. Yakin sekali kalau aku kesana untuk menyusulmu,"

"Ahh, mengaku sajalah," goda Sakura.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," kata Gaara sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura hanya tertawa dan berbalik untuk memeluk Gaara dari depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius mau mengambil kuliah kedokteran, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Umh, iya. Serius,"

"Artinya kau dan aku akan sama-sama sibuk. Jangan marah ya kalau waktu untuk kita bersama hanya sebentar,"

"Aku pasti… akan merindukanmu," kata Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn. Aku juga," ucap Gaara sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam. Mencoba merasakan ketenangan dan kesejukan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu. Meskipun tempat ini cukup jauh dari rumah Sakura yang sekarang, tapi Sakura selalu saja ingin terus kemari. Seolah di tempat ini ada sesuatu yang telah dia lupakan. Dia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu yang telah lama dilupakan olehnya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini. Salah satunya adalah bahwa untuk tahun ini Sakura mulai menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Sakura. Dia telah dua tahun lebih dulu mendalami ilmu kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Tadi pagi Naruto bilang dia menunggu kita dirumahnya," kata Sakura dengan sedikit panik.

"Hm, ayo pulang sekarang," ajak Gaara.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menuju kota. Laki-laki bernama Naruto yang disebut oleh Sakura tadi adalah tetangga Sakura di rumahnya yang sekarang. Sakura pindah ke rumah itu saat dia SMP. Karena Naruto sekelas dengannya sewaktu SMP dan sekaligus menjadi tetangga sebelahnya, maka mereka berdua pun bersahabat sampai sekarang. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Gaara, Naruto memilih untuk kuliah jurusan Ekonomi. Sepertinya Naruto berniat untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya.

===000===

Banyak hal yang telah berubah. Hal yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa ditebak oleh siapa pun. Meskipun kehidupan mereka terlihat sudah sempurna, namun sesungguhnya jalan hidup mereka tidaklah sesederhana itu. Masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lalui untuk lebih memahami arti hidup ini.

Kehidupan seperti apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika Sasuke Uchiha kembali hadir dalam kehidupan Sakura? Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi! Masihkah keduanya saling mengingat satu sama lain?

Lalu jika saat itu tiba, semua hal di hadapan mereka semua tidak akan lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Semua orang itu akan sadar. Sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa takdir sekali lagi mempermainkan hidup mereka.

**~End of flashback!~**

"Kau yakin benar-benar akan pulang besok?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kini Sakura masih duduk di atas ranjang pasiennya. Besok dia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini untuk pulang ke rumah. Mulai besok juga Sakura akan berhenti sementara dari pekerjaannya. Seperti yang kemarin Ino bilang, kandungan Sakura lemah, sehingga tidak mungkin jika dia terus bekerja dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi terhadap bayimu? Lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang dulu. Kondisimu belum pulih benar," sekali lagi Ino membujuk Sakura untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke-kun tidak suka kalau aku tetap disini," kata Sakura pelan.

"Hah! Kau bodoh ya, Sakura? Kau terlalu menuruti semua perkataannya!" Ino mulai kesal.

"Ino… kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Sakura sedikit tersenyum pada sahabat sekaligus dokter kandungannya itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap sok kuat seperti itu!" kata Ino dengan sedikit kesal. Perlahan dia memeluk Sakura.

"Dengar ya, Sakura! Kalau ada apa-apa di rumah itu, kau harus memberitahuku! Kalau terjadi hal buruk lagi, aku pasti akan menculikmu dari rumah itu! mengerti?"

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar Ino mengatakan hal itu. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Ino.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, aku harus pulang," kata Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura. Besok sebelum kau pulang, aku akan melakukan check up terakhir pada kandunganmu. Tapi setelah kau pulang, kau juga harus tetap rutin memeriksakannya padaku,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Ino pun meninggalkan kamar pasien itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura hampir tertidur saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Sasuke.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah ranjang pasien tempat Sakura berbaring.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Besok aku pulang," kata Sakura lirih.

"Baguslah," Sasuke mengecup pelan kening istrinya itu.

"Kau tahu dari dulu aku membencinya 'kan? Jadi jangan memancing emosiku dengan kembali mengakrabkan diri dengan laki-laki itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sesaat mereka terdian dalam kebisuan. Sasuke selalu saja seperti itu. Memarahi gadis berambut pink itu tanpa pernah berniat mendengarkan penjelasannya sedikit pun. Dan yang selalu terjadi pada akhirnya adalah Sakura yang selalu menuruti semua yang Sasuke minta. Begitupun sekarang. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke yang terjadi sesaat setelah Gaara pulang, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke.

"Apa malam ini kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini aku banyak oprasi. Besok baru bisa pulang setelah mengurus berkas cuti milikmu,"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Sasuke dan Ino melarangnya untuk terus bekerja. Sebenarnya itu bukan menjadi masalah utama yang membebani Sakura. Namun mengingat dia harus sepanjang hari berada di rumah bersama Hinata adalah hal yang paling membuatnya resah.

"Nnh!" Sakura terkejut saat merasakan bibir hangat Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan bibir lembut itu mengajaknya untuk saling beradu dalam sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil. Sakura masih tidak merespon. Tubuhnya seakan kaku. Sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya sebuah ciuman, hal itu saja sudah membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan yang sangat dia rindukan. Sasuke. Sasuke yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Mnh..mmh.." Sakura mulai merespon ciuman itu. Membawa mereka dalam satu ciuman dalam yang menuntut.

Sakura sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke menarik wajahnya untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu. Namun dugaan Sakura salah. Sasuke hanya melepas jas putih dokter miliknya dan meletakannya di bangku yang terletak di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Nnnh.." Sakura kembali mendesah tertahan saat merasa Sasuke mengecup pelan lehernya.

Dengan tetap memberikan beberapa tanda merah di leher Sakura, perlahan Sasuke membuka dua kancing teratas baju pasien yang digunakan Sakura. Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyentuhnya lebih dari ini karena dia sedang hamil. Tetapi begini saja sudah membuat wanita itu merasa bahagia.

"Nghh.." Sakura sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat lehernya kini penuh tanda kemerah-merahan yang dibuat oleh suaminya.

_**Prang!**_

Terdengar suara benda keras terjatuh. Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan saya," ucap seorang suster yang kini berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja dia buka. Muka suster itu terlihat sangat merah karena baru saja melihat dua orang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu sedang bercumbu. Sepertinya karena terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, dia menjatuhkan tempat peralatan suntiknya. Untung saja tensimeter yang dia pegang tidak ikut terjatuh.

Sakura pun bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil merapikan dua kancing atas bajunya yang tadi dibuka oleh Sasuke. Wajah Sakura pun tak kalah merah dengan suster itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa malu karena seseorang melihatnya sedang bersama Sasuke dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

Sasuke mengambil jas dokternya dan meninggalkan kamar pasien itu seolah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura pun tersenyum canggung pada suster itu. Walaupun dalam hati Sakura merasa ingin mencabik-cabik suster itu. 'Cih! Dia mengganggu saja!' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Suster itu membereskan tempat alat suntik dan beserta isinya yang berceceran di lantai. Dengan perlahan, suster itu pun menyuntikan obat untuk Sakura.

===000===

"Pagi, Sakuraaaa," sapa Ino yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Pagi," jawab Sakura singkat sambil merapikan tas miliknya. Barang-barangnya sudah dirapikan. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya semalam ada yang hampir melakukan perbuatan mesum di rumah sakit," sindir Ino.

Sakura langsung mendelik ke arah Ino. Tatapan Sakura seolah mengatakan –dari-mana-kau-tahu?-

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Namun mata Ino sekilas melihat tanda kemerah-merahan di sekitar leher Sakura.

"Hahaha.. jadi benar ya? Ternyata memang kau dan Sasuke ya? Beritanya sudah menyebar pagi ini lho!"

"Hhh, menyebalkan," kata Sakura.

Ino pun hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Sakura. Entah Sakura kesal karena menjadi pembicaraan orang atau kesal kerena aktivitasnya semalam diganggu oleh orang yang tidak penting.

===000===

**TBC**

**.**

Maap lama apdetnya. *kick

Ne, gimana buat chap kali ini? feel-nya berkurang kah? Maaf untuk typo. ^^

.

**Special thanks for:**

**Vany Rama-kun****, ****vv, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, ****Valkyria Sapphire****, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****n, ****iam maniez, ****Vampire 9irL****, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, SS, ****twin's saku chan****, ****SyeaSasuSaku****, ****Mieko luna-chan sasori****, ****Aichiruchan Phantomhive****, ****Erina Uchiha****, ****aya-na rifa'i, ****Kirara Yuukansa****, ****Kazuma B'tomat, sasusaku, SSlicious, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****senayuki-chan****, ****Yuuki d'gray girl****, ****dobelianaru****, ****Sullivan, ****Ame ChochoSasu****, rchrt, ****CherryBlossom Sasuke****, ****Kurosaki Kuchiki****, ****cherrysakusasu****, ****Megumi Edogawa, Iya, ****D kiroYoiD****, ****LucCy ZaNiitha, agnes BigBang, chocolate love, Nn. Lee D, ghie, Minami-to-yuri no hana****, ****Chi hachi-nigatsuchan****, ****Himeka Kenta****, ****chiaraS**

.

.

Mind to review? ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

.

Minna, gomen apdet lama. Kemarin lappie saya rusak dan dataya masih disitu, jadi selama itu saya belum bisa publish apapun.

Nah, untuk flashback kemarin emang sengaja saya bikin cuma segitu kok. Kalau semuanya saya bocorin di flashback kemarin 'kan gak seru. Makanya saya kasih tahunya pelan-pelan biar enak (?).

Masalah Sasu yang cium2 Saku di RS kemarin. Lah, 'kan dia suaminya. Mau ngapa2in juga gapapa. *Readers mind: tapi 'kan jangan di RS!* #kick

Hohoho, sudah yaa~

Okeh, enjoy this one! ^^

.

===000===

**Chapter 4**

"Jadi? Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Hinata yang telah membukakan pintu rumah untuk Sakura. Mata silvernya menatap tidak suka pada sosok pink di hadapannya. Perlahan Hinata menutup pintu kembali saat Sakura telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sakura yang kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil membawa tas jinjing yang berisi pakaian dan obat-obatan.

Sesaat Hinata sempat melihat tanda kemerah-merahan di leher Sakura. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memincingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok Sakura dengan tatapan benci yang mendalam. Menghela nafas pelan, Hinata seperti dirasuki rasa penasaran yang begitu hebet saat melihat kissmark itu. Dia sangat ingin tahu siapa yang membuat tanda itu. Hatinya sedikit berdebar karena berharap agar bukan Sasuke yang meninggalkan tanda merah itu.

"Apa Sasuke menemuimu di rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata yang ingin tahu siapa yang telah mencumbu Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Tentu saja! Dia 'kan suamiku," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Lalu? Dia mencumbumu, Nona Haruno?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Pertanyaan Hinata kali ini membuat Sakura berbalik menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa? Wajar 'kan kalau suamiku melakukannya?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit menantang. Ada nada kebanggaan di setiap kata yang di katakan Sakura tadi. Sakura kembali berbalik dan berniat kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sekali lagi kembali berbalik menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sepertinya kau salah menyebut namaku, Nona Hinata. Aku sudah bukan 'Nona Haruno' lagi, tapi 'Nyonya Uchiha'. Atau kau lupa dengan statusku?" Sakura tertawa kecil dan melangkah dengan pasti menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan muka Hinata yang memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau!" bentak Hinata.

Sakura tidak terlalu menanggapi. Dia tidak ingin terlibat pertengakaran apapun dengan Hinata yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membahayakan kandungannya.

===000===

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa depan TV sambil membolak-balik majalah di pangkuannya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Sakura berhenti bekerja untuk sementara. Selama di rumah, Sakura lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendirian di kamarnya daripada harus bertatapan muka dengan Hinata yang akan membuatnya merasa kesal. Namun sekarang dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Sepertinya dia harus membeli beberapa baju untuk ibu hamil.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura cuek sambil terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah kembali lagi," kata Hinata dengan nada malas.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Hinata.

"Sayang sekali. Suamiku akan marah kalau aku tidak pulang ke rumah," Sakura bicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata mendecih pelan. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gumam Hinata lirih namun masih bisa didengar Sakura.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum.

===000===

Sakura termenung di dalam taksi yang kini membawanya menuju pusat tempat perbelanjaan. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura memang sudah berhenti untuk menyetir mobil sendiri. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan seorang sopir untuk mengemudikan mobilnya karena tidak mungkin dia terus-terusan memakai jasa taksi setiap bepergian.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata beberapa hari ini. Hinata terlihat berbeda. Dia tidak lagi membentak-bentak Sakura. Meskipun masih suka mengajak ribut, namun tidak sampai membuat pertengkaran hebat seperti biasanya. Wajahnya pagi ini pun terlihat murung. Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir pada Hinata.

"Nona, sudah sampai," suara sopir taksi itu pun membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya tentang sikap Hinata.

"Ah! Maaf. Ini uangnya. Terima kasih,"

Sakura pun keluar dari taksi itu dan menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya. Sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan ke mall. Sepertinya cuti pun bukan pilihan yang buruk. Paling tidak dia bisa sedikit menikmati hidupnya yang jauh lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

Sakura melangkah menuju tempat mesin ATM, dia ingin memeriksa saldo rekeningnya sebelum berbelanja. Terlebih lagi sekarang dia sedang tidak bekerja, jadi akan lebih baik jika dia sedikit irit dalam melakukan pengeluaran. Sakura memasukan kartu kreditnya ke dalam mesin ATM dan mulai memencet-mencet tombolnya. Mata Sakura membulat melihat angka nominal saldo miliknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa jadi sebanyak ini?" gumam Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura tersenyum kecil. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke yang memberinya uang sebanyak ini. Sebenarnya wajar sih jika Sasuke menafkahi Sakura. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku saat awal mereka menikah. Dengan kata lain, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memberikan uang untuk Istri sah-nya itu. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan uang bulanan untuk Sakura. Sasuke hanya memberikan uang bulanan untuk Hinata. Memang sih, Sakura masih sangat cukup hidup dengan gajinya sendiri yang notabene adalah sorang asisten dokter. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang bekerja di butik kecil miliknya. Sebenarnya butik itu juga milik Sasuke. Sasuke membelinya dan memberikannya untuk Hinata agar wanita itu tidak bosan di rumah dan punya sedikit kesibukan untuk mengelola butik itu.

Setelah Sakura mengambil uang yang tidak terlalu banyak dari tabungannya, dia melangkah masuk menuju tempat perbelanjaan. Sakura memang hanya mengambil sedikit uang untuk mengisi dompetnya yang hampir tidak memiliki uang tunai. Dia berpikir, walaupun Sasuke sudah memberinya banyak uang, dia tidak boleh sembarangan menggunakannya. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagianya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbelanja dengan uang dari suaminya.

===000===

Hinata menutup majalah fashion yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menutup matanya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Rasanya sakit. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Walaupun Sakuralah yang menjadi penghalang rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke, tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri yang telah hidup dalam bayang-bayang rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura. Semua orang tahu kalau Sakura adalah istri sah dari Sasuke. Sementara dia bukan siapa-siapa di hadapan orang-orang. Apa hebatnya menjadi seseorang seperti itu? Lebih menyedihkan daripada pecundang sekali pun.

Isak tangis Hinata menggema di ruang tengah rumah itu. Terkadang Hinata memang menangis seperti ini saat tidak ada siapa pun di rumah. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada butir-butir air mata yang membuatnya lebih terlihat rapuh. Dia takut. Takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Kau menangis lagi," sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang berbicara tadi. Sasuke!

Hinata bangun dari sofa dan langsung memeluk erat pria di hadapannya. Pria yang baru saja pulang ke rumahnya. Isak tangisnya menjadi sedikit lebih keras.

"Aku takut," kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke balas memeluk wanita itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Hinata untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku," gumam Hinata.

"Hinata.." Sasuke melepas pelukan wanita itu dan menatap lembut wajah cantiknya.

Buru-buru Hinata mengambil pisau buah yang tergeletak di keranjang buah di meja depan sofa.

"Bunuhlah aku, Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin tersiksa lagi oleh perasaan ini," Hinata mengulurkan pisau itu ke Sasuke. Air mata wanita itu masih mengalir deras. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa pun selain kau! Aku juga tidak mengenal siapa pun di dunia ini kecuali kau! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau mencoba meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu!" Hinata mulai meninggikan suaranya. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai sambil terus menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Aku memang tidak sempurna seperti Sakura. Kau pikir gara-gara siapa hidupku jadi seperti ini? Kau! Kau yang menghancurkan semua hidupku! Kau juga menghancurkan masa depanku! Kau kejam, Sasuke…" Hinata menundukan wajanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Dia terus menggenggam erat pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Jika akhirnya begini, kenapa saat itu kau tidak membunuhku juga? Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup? Bahkan sekarang aku begitu bergantung padamu. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu harus hidup bagaimana. Karena itulah.. LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA!" Hinata langsung menggoreskan pisau itu pada pergelangan lengan kirinya. Darah segar keluar dari goresan pisau itu di kulit lengan Hinata. Sasuke langsung menghentikan Hinata yang akan menusuk lebih dalam lengannya.

"Cukup, Hinata! Kau selalu saja seperti ini!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mendudukannya di sofa. Dia mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati lengan kiri Hinata yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dengan menggunakan revanol dan obat merah.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Rasa ketakutanmu terlalu berlebihan," kata Sasuke sambil menutup luka Hinata dengan perban.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup di dunia ini tanpa mengenal siapa pun!" teriak Hinata.

"Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih memilikiku," kata Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Aku hanya takut kau membuangku," ucap Hinata lirih.

Sasuke merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Hinata pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Mencoba merasakan perasaan nyaman yang selalu didapatnya dari Sasuke. Terlebih saat jemari tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut kepalanya. Seketika tangisnya surut. Dia menutup matanya untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke yang selalu saja dia rindukan. Dan rasa kantuk pun mulai menderanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia terlelap di pelukan Sasuke.

===000===

"Akh!" Sakura memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat dia sedang berdiri untuk memilih-milih baju hamil yang akan dia beli. Pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang. Tapi dia masih punya sedikit tenaga untuk terus berjalan pergi dari toko itu. Dia ingin pulang secepatnya. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, lututnya terasa lemas. Seketika dia ambruk di lantai pusat perbelanjaan itu. Banyak orang yang mengerubunginya dan mencoba menolongnya. Namun Sakura tidak begitu sadar sepenuhnya dengan penglihatannya yang sudah mulai kabur dan rasa pening yang begitu hebat melanda kepalanya. Sakura pun tak sadarkan diri.

===000===

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa pusing itu kembali menyerangnya tiap dia ingin membuka matanya. Namun perlahan-lahan, rasa pusing itu mulai mereda. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Seperti sebuah kamar pasien.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," kata seseorang yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang yang menjadi tempat Sakura berbaring sekarang.

"Gaara, kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Entahlah. Ada orang yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Dia bilang kau pingsan di Mall," jelas Gaara.

"Benarkah? Aku ceroboh sekali," gumam Sakura.

"Lalu mana orang yang membawaku kemari?" lanjut Sakura.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi,"

Sakura terdiam. Dia merasa ceroboh karena belanja terlalu lama. Dia terlalu banyak berjalan sampai kelelahan dan rahimnya berkontraksi lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat. Tapi dia berpikir untuk pulang sebelum Sasuke tahu kalau dia sedang bersama Gaara. Memang wajar sih orang yang menolong Sakura tadi membawanya kemari. Rumah Sakit ini merupakan rumah sakit terdekat dari pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Sementara rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja memang relatif lebih jauh.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini,"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Perlahan Gaara berdiri dan merapikan jas dokternya. Dia menatap arloji di tangan kirinya dengan wajah gusar.

"Aku masih ada pasien. Aku tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ino tentang kondisimu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit, aku akan membawamu ke rumah Ino kalau kau mau,"

"Emh, sebaiknya aku-" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ringtone ponselnya. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam tasnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Telepon dari Sasuke.

"Kau dimana?" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Sakura singkat.

Melihat Sakura sedang sibuk bicara di telepon, Gaara pun pergi untuk kembali menemui pasien-pasiennya.

"Hn. Aku ke situ sekarang," kata Sasuke sambil mematikan teleponnya setelah tahu di rumah sakit mana Sakura sekarang.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum. Rasanya semenjak dia memiliki janin di rahimnya, sikap Sasuke sedikit berbeda terhadapnya. Sasuke tidak lagi bersikap terlalu dingin. Kini Sasuke menjadi lebih memperhatikan kondisinya.

===000===

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak ajak Hinata untuk menemanimu? Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar wanita bodoh!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar kemarahan Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi lebih terkesan seperti nada khawatir daripada marah.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkan Hinata," kata Sakura yang masih terbaring di ranjang pasien. Sasuke terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit akur dengan Hinata," gumam Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau kemari hanya untuk membicarakan Hinata!" kata Sakura dengan nada tidak suka. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sakura sangat sensitif kalau suaminya itu sedikit menyebut nama Hinata.

"Aku mau menginap di rumah Ino," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat Hinata! Ah, bukan! Sebenarnya, sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu bersama dengan Hinata. Itu saja,"

Sasuke terlihat diam. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir untuk mengijinkan Sakura pergi atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Arigatou," Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia sedikit tidak menyangka Sasuke akan semudah itu menginjinkannya menginap di rumah Ino. Padahal biasanya Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkan Sakura meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hn. Nanti aku kemari lagi untuk menjemputmu. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tentu saja rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, bukan rumah sakit ini. Sasuke berhenti sesaat sebelum keluar. Mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata emerald milik pria yang paling tidak ingin dia temui.

Sasuke berjalan lurus ke depan. Pemilik mata emerald tadi masih menghentikan langkahnya saat Sasuke berjalan hendak melewatinya. Bahu Sasuke sengaja ditabrakkan pada bahu Gaara saat mereka berpapasan. Sasuke pun menggumamkan sesuatu pada Gaara. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Gaara tersenyum kecil sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi. Kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang di telinganya.

'_Jangan dekati istriku!'_

===000===

"Sakuraaaaa~" Ino sedikit berlari dari pintu rumahnya menuju Sakura yang masih berdiri di sebelah mobil Sasuke yang di parkir di depan rumah Ino.

"Hey," Sakura tersenyum kecil saat Ino memeluknya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Sendirian ke tempat seperti itu! Kau 'kan bisa memintaku menemanimu belanja weekend ini!" Ino sedikit kesal sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sakura kembali tersenyum saat menyadari perkataan Ino hampir mirip dengan kata-kata Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura melirik suaminya yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa tas yang berisi baju milik Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu," ajak Ino sambil mengambil tas yang tadi dipegang oleh Sasuke dan melangkah duluan menuju rumahnya.

Sakura mengikuti di belakang Ino. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura berhenti. Ino tidak menyadari itu dan terus berjalan sendirian ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang masih bersandar di sebelah mobilnya.

"Mungkin akan sangat bahagia, seandainya kita bisa hidup berdua saja," kata Sakura dengan senyumnya.

Mata Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sakura. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu, Sakura sedikit menyesal dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Lupakan saja. Sepertinya aku sedikit tidak sadar dengan ucapanku," Sakura kembali berbalik untuk melangkah ke rumah Ino.

Langkah Sakura kembali terhenti saat dia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, wanita itu pun berada dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil merapatkan dirinya untuk lebih dalam memeluk suaminya.

"Hn. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk," kata Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatap tidak mengerti pada suaminya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya untuk hidup berdua bukanlah ide yang buruk. Hanya saja... kau juga tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin."

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sangat tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Rasanya dia benar-benar membenci Hinata untuk kali ini.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengangkat wajah cantik itu untuk menatap langsung matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sejujurnya… aku tidak pernah rela membagimu dengan siapa pun," kata Sakura dengan mata yang penuh genangan air mata.

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke membawa istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Perasaan hangat kembali melingkupi hati Sakura. Setelah sekian lama, sepertinya kini Sasuke kembali bersikap lembut seperti dulu.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau ingin pulang," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia membuka kaca mobilnya untuk berbicara kembali dengan Sakura.

"Bilang pada Ino kalau aku tidak bisa mampir ke rumahnya,"

"Akan ku sampaikan," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dia terdiam sebentar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sakura.." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?"

**"Ku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku terlalu lama."**

Mata Sakura membulat. Saat itu juga Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi pun Sakura masih terdiam di depan rumah Ino. Dia kembali terkejut saat Ino berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaa~ Sakura! Aku dari tadi melihatnya loooh~" kata Ino sedikit histeris.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan waktu di mobil tadi? Sepertinya kau kelihatan terkejut," goda Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Ino.

"Ah, kau curang! Cepat beri tahu aku," Ino mengikuti Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak mau," bantah Sakura.

"Huh! Awas kau ya, kalau kau tidak mau bilang, aku tidak akan memberimu makan selama kau di sini!" kata Ino dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau kejam sekali, Ino," Sakura pun tertawa.

Sesaat mereka berdua larut dalam obrolan masing-masing. Seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu, mereka kembali mengingat-ingat peristiwa menarik saat mereka kuliah bersama. Tak terasa kini mereka telah menjadi sahabat yang tidak bisa terpisahkan.

===000===

Dosa yang tertutupi oleh kemunafikan. Kebencian yang ternoda oleh ketulusan. Semuanya hampir menyelimuti sebagian orang-orang itu tanpa mereka sadari. Banyak hal yang akan terjadi lagi. Kebahagiaan adalah hal semu yang tidak bisa dijanjikan. Memimpikan sebuah kehidupan yang selalu bahagia adalah tidak lebih dari sekedar ilusi. Harus ada yang menyerah. Pengorbanan seperti apakah yang diperlukan untuk menuju kebahagiaan itu? Dan untuk itu, siapa yang harus berkorban dan dikorbankan? Semua kata-kata itu berujung pada pertanyaan, siapa yang akhirnya akan menyakiti dan disakiti?

===000===

**TBC**

**.**

Pendek yaaa? Saya tauuuuu kok. . .

Okeh, maap buat typo. Serius, ga merhatiin. Sepertinya saya butuh beta reader. *curcol dikit*

Nah, how about this chap? 0.o

.

Special thanks for semua yg telah review di chapter kemarin.. love u all.. *peluk satu2* ^^

maaf tidak bisa ditulis namanya satu-satu.

.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

===000===

**Chapter 5**

Sakura masih duduk bersandar pada sisi ranjang sambil memangku sebuah bantal bermotif kotak-kotak hijau cerah. Di atas bantal itu terdapat majalah yang dari tadi dibaca olehnya. Sesekali dia menggumamkan beberapa lirik lagu pop yang didengar melalui _ear phone_-nya. Tangan kanannya sibuk membolak-balik majalah kesehatan milik Ino. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak lincah membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di majalah itu. Terkadang kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil menikmati irama musik yang terdengar olehnya.

Dia termenung sesaat. Melepas _ear phone_-nya, dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di sisi jendela. Menatap kaku pada deretan atap-atap rumah tetangga yang terlihat olehnya dari jendela kamarnya -lantai dua. Selalu seperti ini selama beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Ino sedang sibuk bekerja, maka Sakura hanya terpaku di rumah yang sepi ini. Sepertinya keputusannya menginap di rumah Ino juga bukan hal yang begitu baik.

Keheningan yang menenangkannya selama hampir empat hari ini membuatnya sedikit bosan. Agaknya dia telah merasakan kesepian yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Berada dalam rumah sahabat baiknya –seorang diri. Sedikit menilik pada keputusannya beberapa hari yang lalu yang secara spontan dia kemukakan di depan suaminya atas dasar emosi sesaat. Ya. Emosi dan egoisme yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin melihat sosok wanita lain di rumahnya. Ah! Salah. Bahkan Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menyebut rumah itu sebagai rumahnya. Itu rumah mereka. Rumah milik Sasuke yang secara khusus sebenarnya dibeli untuk istrinya. Namun wanita mana yang sesungguhnya benar-benar menjadi istrinya? Bahkan wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya.

Perlahan dia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Kehamilannya yang baru memasuki minggu ke-12 membuatnya sedikit cemas kalau-kalau janinnya mengalami masalah lagi ketika dia terus-terusan merasa stress. Namun berada di sini juga bukan pilihan terbaik. Mungkin liburan ke tempat yang jauh akan membuatnya melupakan kegundahannya selama ini. Agaknya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya liburan agar kebosanan tidak selalu menguntitnya.

===000===

Wanita bermata perak itu termenung lagi. Matanya menatap sayu pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dengan suaminya tercinta. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat saat itu. Saat pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya kencan. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Sudah lama sekali.

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat bosan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju bermotif yang beberapa hari lalu dia rancang.

Kini dia melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke lantai satu bangunan ini. Di lantai satu tersebut merupakan butik yang dikelola olehnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Dia berhenti melangkah sesaat setelah menangkap sosok pria berambut kuning yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu karyawati butiknya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang mendiskusikan model baju yang sedang dicarinya. Ada raut kebingungan di wajah karyawati itu. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, Hinata melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata pada karyawatinya.

"Ah, Hinata-san, Tuan ini sedang mencari baju untuk wanita hamil. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukai model baju yang dari tadi saya carikan," jawab karyawati berambut hitam itu.

Sesaat Hinata menatap pria berambut kuning yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Sementara Hinata hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung.

"Biar aku carikan modelnya."

Hinata melangkah menuju tempat pakaian untuk wanita hamil dan memilihkan dua daster mini yang dirasanya paling bagus.

"Anda mau yang putih polos dengan hiasan pita merah ini atau yang putih bermotif bunga sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat sambil menatap kedua buah pakaian yang ditawarkan Hinata.

"Yang motif sakura saja," pria itu tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada karyawati yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus pembayarannya. Kau urus pelanggan yang baru masuk itu," kata Hinata pada karyawati itu.

"Baik, Hinata-san," karyawati itu pun menuruti perintah Hinata.

Hinata melangkah menuju meja kasir dan mengurus pembayaran pakaian yang dibeli oleh pria tadi. Tanpa disadari Hinata, semenjak tadi pria itu terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Hinata.

"Sepertinya Anda pemilik butik ini. Apa seorang bos seperti Anda juga melayani pelanggan?" tanya pria itu dengan nada bercanda. Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hanya jika sedang bosan. Seorang pemilik bukan berarti hanya dapat memerintah karyawannya,"

"Hmm.. kau benar," kata pria itu sambil menerima belanjaannya.

Kemudian pria itu membuka dompetnya untuk menyimpan kembali kartu kreditnya. Pria itu terdiam sesaat saat membuka dompetnya. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika mengambil kartu namanya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Bolehkah saya juga minta kartu nama Anda?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu," Hinata pun menyerahkan kartu namanya yang memang diperuntukkan bagi para pelanggan butik atau relasi bisnisnya.

Pria itu tersenyum senang saat menerima kartu nama Hinata. Dia membaca nama yang tertera di kartu itu.

"Senang mengenalmu, Hyuuga Hinata," ucap pria itu sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan butik.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan membaca nama yang tertera di kartu nama yang berada di tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," gumamnya.

===000===

"Kau yakin akan pulang ke rumah sekarang? Kenapa tidak menungguku pulang kerja?" tanya Ino dari seberang ponsel Sakura.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin pulang sekarang," jawab Sakura sambil memegang ponselnya di dekat telinganya.

"Hmm. Kau pulang bersama Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Aku naik taksi. Sasuke tidak menjawab teleponku. Mungkin dia sedang ada operasi,"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika pulang ke rumah itu lagi? Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu setuju dengan tindakanmu sekarang," kata Ino dengan nada gusar.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia melangkah menuju halaman depan rumah Ino tempat dimana sebuah taksi kini menunggunya. Sopir taksi itu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan membawakan tas jinjing milik Sakura untuk diletakan di jok mobil sebelah tempat duduk Sakura.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Ino. Aku bukan wanita yang selemah itu," kata Sakura dengan nada pasti. Dia masih berbicara dengan Ino melalui ponselnya saat dia mengunci pintu rumah Ino dan kembali melangkah menuju taksi.

"Ya ya ya, Nyonya Uchiha. Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak lemah. Bahkan terlalu nekat mengambil semua konsekuensi yang ada. Apapun itu 'kan?" Ino sedikit tertawa dengan omongannya sendiri.

"Hmm.. kau benar. Ah, ya! Kunci rumahmu aku bawa pulang. Kau membawa kunci rumahmu juga 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di-_check up_ mendatang, Bu Dokter," gurau Sakura sambil mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya.

===000===

"Anh.. ngh.. ahh.." Sakura terpaku di dapan sebuah pintu kamar saat mendengar desah-desah tertahan dari seorang wanita. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja suara desahan si Nyonya rumah ini! Dan paling membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum adalah ketika dia mengetahui alasan suaminya tidak menjawab teleponnya tadi. Hmm.. sedang bersenang-senang rupanya. Tidak 'kah selama ini Sasuke pernah merasa bersalah pada istri keduanya itu?

"Sasuke.. nghh.. anh.." telinga Sakura menangkap kembali desahan itu. Sedikit pun dia tidak beranjak dari posisinya yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Matanya menatap sayu pada pintu besar itu. Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi dia selalu merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak diinginkan di rumah ini.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk kembali tersadar dari pemikiran-pemikiran praktisnya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari rumah itu lagi sambil membawa tas jinjingnya. Entah kali ini kemana lagi dia akan pergi.

"Sasuke.." Sakura bergumam pelan saat dia duduk bersandar pada bangku taman di dekat kompleks perumahan rumahnya. Pandangannya menatap kosong pada sosok abstrak di depannya. Air matanya menetes perlahan mulai dari mata kanannya. Air mata yang jatuh entah karena sapuan angin yang mengenai matanya atau karena hatinya yang memang merasa sakit -atau bahkan mungkin keduanya.

Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat merindukan Sasuke sejak meninggalkannya empat hari yang lalu. Sejak Sasuke mengantarnya ke rumah Ino. Sakura tersenyum masam mengingat kata-kata Sasuke yang lalu.

"_Ku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku terlalu lama,"_

Dan karena kata-kata terakhir sebelum Sasuke pergi itulah, yang telah membuat wanita itu tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali suaminya tercinta. Memikirkannya, merindukannya, dan terus mengharapkannya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar adalah suatu kenyataan yang harus dia terima. Bahwa apapun perkataan Sasuke empat hari yang lalu bukan merupakan sebuah penyelesaian menuju kebahagian rumah tangga mereka. Masih banyak hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan sebuah kata. Seks misalnya. Haruskah Sakura menerima dengan lapang dada mendapati suaminya terus mencumbui istri pertamanya itu?

Atau mungkin juga Sasuke yang perlu menelaah lebih jauh tentang perasaannya.

===000===

Kini langit sudah mulai gelap. Menampakan siluet indah berwarna jingga yang tidak lagi mencolok di ufuk barat. Angin dingin mulai berdesir kesana-kemari membuat sebuah tarian alam yang semu –sampai menusuk epidermis kulit orang yang diterpanya. Sakura masih tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong di bangku taman sambil terus menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya. Dia terus menahan hawa dingin yang semakin dirasakan olehnya. Namun dia tidak begitu peduli sedingin apapun tempat ini. Hatinya lebih dingin. Hampir membeku karena terlalu sakit. Bahkan sekarang dia mulai merasa sedikit menyesal menikah dengan Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang salah jika Sakura merasa menyesal. Bahkan banyak orang akan mengatakan hal itu sangatlah wajar untuk merasa menyesal menikah dengan seorang yang telah beristri.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasa sebuah jaket hitam melingkupi punggungnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang kini berada di depannya –sang pemilik jaket.

"Gaara.." gumam Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Pasti sulit bagimu untuk ijin bekerja. Maaf menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak juga. Ayo pergi dari sini,"

===00===

Seorang pria berambut raven nampak berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor rumah sakit. Mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan Dokter Kandungan, Yamanaka Ino. Sedikit terkejut, Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pasiennya menatap heran pada sosok Sasuke yang kini berada di depan mejanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dua hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi istriku," tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan tatapan seduktif yang membuat Ino sedikit merinding mendapan tekanan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah... dua hari yang lalu Sakura pulang ke rumah?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit ragu.

"Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak pulang ke rumah,"

"Apa? Jelas-jelas waktu itu Sakura bilang padaku kalau dia mau pulang ke rumah. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ja-jangan-jangan Hinata mengusirnya!"

Perkataan Ino membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang Hinata! Kau pikir kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu!"

Ino hanya terdiam saat Sasuke menggertaknya. Seulas senyum tipis terhias di wajah Ino. Dia balik menatap tajam wajah Sasuke.

"Lihat bagaimana kau membela Hinata. Kau pikir Sakura tahan dengan sikapmu itu? Bahkan menurutku sangat wajar jika Sakura meninggalkanmu!" kata Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Cepat beri tahu aku dimana dia?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kalau pun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu! Kau pantas ditinggalkan olehnya!" Ino sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia terlalu emosi jika harus berdebat dengan Sasuke tentang Sakura. Siapa yang tidak emosi jika selama ini dia tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang terus-terusan menyiksa perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Ino dengan membanting pintu ruangan itu saat menutupnya. Sementara Ino menghela nafas pelan sambil mengambil ponselnya. Dia segera menghubungin nomor yang sangat dia kenal.

"Apa Sakura bersamamu?"

"Hm. Dia di tempatku," jawab suara pria di seberang ponsel Ino.

===000===

Sakura baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamar tempat dia tidur semalam menuju dapur untuk minum segelas air mineral. Langkahnya sedikit tersendat karena rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya dan rasa malas yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat tidur. Masih pukul 5pagi saat ini. Sepertinya Sakura baru bisa tidur beberapa jam yang lalu karena semalam dia menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan kembali hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura melewati kamar sang pemilik rumah ketika dia hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia melihat sang pemilik rumah kini telah rapi dengan kemeja bermotif garis tipis dan celana panjang hitam yang senada dengan warna garis kemejanya. Terlihat pria berambut merah itu sedang mengancingkan kedua kancing di masing-masing lengannya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Perlahan Sakura mengetuk pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka itu. Sang pemilik rumah tersenyum tipis saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat-lihat keadaan kamar yang rapi itu.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali," kata Sakura sambil menatap tidak suka pada dasi yang kini baru saja bertengger di leher Gaara.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit hari ini,"

"Hmm.. begitu ya," Sakura membuka lemari pakaian Gaara dan mengambil sebuah dasi polos yang lebih cocok untuk kemeja yang dikenakan Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya melirik Sakura sambil memasang dasi -yang semenjak tadi berada di lehernya- dengan rapi.

"Apa yang kau-" ucapan Gaara terpotong saat Sakura menarik pelan dasi yang telah terpasang manis di kerah baju Gaara dan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Yang ini lebih cocok dengan kemejamu," ucap Sakura sebelum mendapat kata-kata protes dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sakura memasangkan dasi itu pada kerah baju Gaara tanpa menatap pria itu. Matanya hanya tertuju pada dasi yang sedang dipasangnya. Sementara Gaara terus menatap wajah wanita di depannya itu. Ingin sekali dia memeluk wanita itu dan memilikinya untuk selamanya. Tapi dia juga sangat tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Banyak hal yang telah berubah dalam hubungan mereka dan semua tahu itu. Wanita itu telah bersuami! Meski suaminya bukanlah seseorang yang baik menurutnya, tetap saja salah jika terus memiliki perasaan pada wanita yang akan menjadi ibu muda itu. Ah! Bukankah membawa kabur istri orang juga hal yang salah? Dan tinggal seatap dengan istri orang yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya juga tindakan yang sangat salah?

"Ya! Selesai. Kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang setelah memasangkan dasi itu.

"Arigatou," Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu," lanjut Gaara.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk.

Gaara mengambil tas kerja dan jas dokternya lalu melangkah hendak keluar kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berada di ambang pintu. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura lagi.

"Mengapa... kau tidak jadi istriku saja..."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan terkejut.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangan untuk tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Kecanggungan sedikit tampak setelah perkataan Gaara tadi.

"Lupakan," kata Gaara sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sementara Sakura masih terdiam menatap langkah Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan dia melangkahkan diri menuju kamarnya semalam; kamar tamu. Kembali dia merebahkan diri dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebal. Sesungguhnya dia sudah cukup pusing dengan keadaan hidupnya. Kehidupan rumah tangganya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Sekali lagi dia memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang selalu saja mengalami banyak masalah. Jika menelaah lebih jauh, maka Sakura terpaksa harus menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang memang sudah seharusnya. Kenyataan bahwa semenjak bersama Sasuke tidak sebahagia saat dia bersama Gaara. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuat wanita itu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke? Bukankah semua itu terjadi atas keinginannya sendiri? Lalu apa yang dijanjikan Sasuke sehingga membuat wanita itu mau menikahinya? Apa Sasuke menjanjikan kebahagiaan? Tidak! Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menjanjikan sesuatu semacam itu.

Wajar saja jika wanita ini merasa lelah. Lelah dengan perasaannya yang terus-terusan tersiksa saat mengharapkan Sasuke. Menjadi istrinya tidak berarti memilikinya. Lalu sampai kapan wanita ini harus bertahan untuk terus hidup seperti ini?

Tapi hatinya masih meragu. Hati kecilnya menjerit keras setiap dia ingin pergi dari Sasuke. Seolah dia akan mati jika berpisah dari pria yang amat dia cintai itu. Bodoh memang. Tersiksa oleh perasaan sendiri. Terpenjara dalam hidup seseorang. Tak bisa lari. Bahkan beranjak sedikit pun maka akan terasa perih.

Lihatlah, Uchiha Sasuke, sebegitu berartinya dirimu bagi wanita ini. Lalu mengapa kau menempatkannya sebagai hiasan rumah? Memposisikannya hanya pada status sosialmu. Bukankah dia juga istrimu?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara bel pintu rumah ini di tekan oleh seseorang. Sepertinya ada tamu. Sedikit tergesa Sakura membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Sa-sasuke..." mata Sakura membulat melihat pria yang baru beberapa saat lalu dia pikirkan.

Sasuke menatap tajam wajah istrinya itu. Tatapan menusuk yang begitu mengintimidasi. Menampakkan raut kemarahan yang sangat membuncah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan kanan Sakura dan menariknya secara paksa menuju mobilnya. Cengkraman erat dari tangan Sasuke di lengan kanan Sakura membuat wanita itu terasa sepeti di seret paksa oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Sasuke.. sakit.." kata Sakura sambil menahan sakit pada lengan kanannya yang ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku.." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tidak meresponnya. Dia tetap menyeret Sakura yang masih menggunakan piama itu ke arah mobilnya di halaman rumah Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku!" kali ini Sakura sedikit berteriak agar Sasuke mau melepaskannya.

Mendengar suara Sakura yang meninggi, Sasuke segera menghempaskan lengan Sakura dengan kasar. Sekali lagi dia menatap tajam wajah istrinya itu. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil balas menatap suamainya dengan pandanagn kaku. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Seperti seorang suami yang baru saja menangkap basah istrinya di rumah selingkuhannya.

"Memalukan! Apa kau sangat tidak waras sampai berpikir untuk tidur di rumah mantan kekasihmu, hah?" cerca Sasuke. Matanya menatap penuh amarah yang meletup-letup.

"Apa yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu," Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan suara pelan. Dia memijit-mijit pelan lengan kanannya yang kini tampak memerah.

"Cepat pulang!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mencengkram lengan kanan Sakura dan hendak menyeretynya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau pulang!" kali ini Sakura berani membentak suaminya.

"Apa selingkuhanmu itu yang mengajarimu untuk membentak suamimu, hah?" sekali lagi Sasuke menghempaskan dengan kasar lengan Sakura.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang Gaara! Dan lagi, dia itu bukan selingkuhaku!"

"Ku pikir hubungan kalian cukup serius. Apa semalam kalian melakukan seks? Bagaimana rasanya? Lebih baik dariku, eh?" kata Sasuke dengan tampang mengejek. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap tajam wajah Sasuke. Sedikit tak percaya kalau suaminya itu dapat berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Sekarang aku jadi meragukan siapa ayah dari janinmu itu-"

Plakk!

Belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kirinya. Ya! Sakura baru saja menamparnya.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sakura. Meski tamparan Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan kerasnya tamparan Sasuke pada Sakura selama ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menampar suaminya. Sesungguhnya Sakura tidak ingin melakukannya. Itu hanya sebuah refleks karena dia sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sesaat mereka terdiam di sisi mobil Sasuke. Sakura tak berani mengatakan apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan kata 'maaf' pun sangat sulit.

"Kau sudah berani menampar suamimu," Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin pergi dariku. Baiklah, silakan berbahagia dengan selingkuhanmu itu!" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menatap suaminya dengan butir-butir air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Tidak! Wanita itu tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Tidak seperti ini!

"Sasuke, aku-"

Belum sempat Sakura mengatakan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tangisnya. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan penyesalannya. Seharusnya Sakura menurut saja saat Sasuke menyeretnya, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi apakah harus seperti itu? Haruskan sekali lagi Sakura harus mengalah? Bukankah dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya? Mungkin juga ini pilihan tepat. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya akan tetap sama kalau pun Sakura tidak membuat keputusan yang salah. Sejauh apapun dia berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, semuanya akan tetap sama. Berujung pada sebuah persimpangan yang membuatnya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Terus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini atau menyerah. Setelah kejadian ini, wanita ini sedikit tersadar untuk menyerah. Menyerah dengan semuanya meskipun sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke.. yang begitu berharga untuknya. Semua mungkin tidak akan sama lagi setelah ini.

Sekali lagi... kebahagiaan tidak berpihak pada rumah tangga mereka.

===000===

Mungkin ada banyak jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan dalam hidup. Namun sebuah penyelesaian hanya dapat terjadi jika kau memahami posisimu sendiri. Jangan menyerah...

**TBC**

**===000===**

Gomen apdet lama. Parasitologi telah membuatku gila. -curcol-

Saya bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa alurnya masih berasa? Hmm.. semoga masih berasa.. Gomen for typo. Arigatou for reading.. ^ ^

**.**

**Thanks for:**

**Valkyria Sapphire****, ****Vany Rama-kun****, ****senayuki-chan****, ****ame chocho Shawol****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****Himeka Kenta****, ****Hikari Meiko EunJo****, ****xxx, vvv, ghie, Midori Kumiko****, ****Sakumi, Shinkerbell****, ****Ichigo micho, bintang, iam maniez, , FYLIN, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna****, ****S2 love, Ayyeee, SyeaSasuSaku****, ****agnes BigBang, Rhyzuna, Aichiruchan Phantomhive, 4ntk4-ch4n****, ****ayhuw, Yuki, nisakura, ss holic, hibi u, kenshin, iam, hannya dela, vivi-chan, haruno naDeschiko.**

**.**

**Arigatou...**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

.

**Came back with this fic!** Holaaaaa semuaaa~ *hugs*

Terus terang saya sangat terharu dengan review yang kalian berikan. *happy tears*

Karena itulah saya merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian kalau saya berhenti menulis disini.

Btw, karena ini fic pertama saya setelah vakum, jadi kalau feel-nya jadi aneh-aneh gimana gituh, jangan salahin saya yaaa~ hehe

Happy reading~

Enjoy! ^_^

===000===

**Chapter 6**

"Brengsek! Kau pasti menyakitinya lagi!" bentak Gaara sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya! Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang! Cih!" mata jade-nya memandang sengit pada sepasang onyx di depannya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya balas menatap malas pada pria berambut merah di depannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan Sakura bukan urusanku lagi. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku meninggalkan wanita memalukan itu!"

_**Buagh!**_

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek karena pukulan Gaara.

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh darah di sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai penuh kebencian pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Begitu khawatir pada istriku, eh?" ejek Sasuke dengan muka meremehkan. Dia berdiri dan kembali siap adu mulut dengan pria yang dari dulu dia benci itu.

"Kau masih berani menyebut Sakura sebagai istrimu? Ku pikir kau masih punya banyak simpanan istri di rumahmu," Gaara balik menyindir.

"Cih! Setidaknya aku tidak merayu istri orang," gumam Sasuke namun cukup jelas didengar oleh Gaara.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk beradu mulut denganmu, Uchiha! Tapi bisa ku pastikan! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup tenang jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura!" setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke sambil membanting pintu saat dia keluar.

Menghela nafas pelan, Gaara melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan tatapan penuh luapan emosi. Wajah datarnya semakin terlihat mengerikan tatkala emosi menguasai dirinya. Emosinya membuncah tadi sore ketika saat dia pulang dan tidak menemukan sosok Sakura di rumahnya. Berbagai spekulasinya tentang kepergian Sakura selalu mengarah pada si Uchiha itu. Ya! Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Sakura pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit seperti ini? Saat itu juga Gaara langsung menemui Sasuke dengan harapan Sasuke mengatakan kalau Sakura kini telah kembali ke rumah milik Uchiha itu. Namun bukan kata-kata itu yang terlontar saat Gaara menemuinya tadi. Dengan tatapan tak peduli, Sasuke mengatakan kalau tidak tahu menahu mengenai keberadaan Sakura setelah tadi pagi dia menemuinya. Dan... Gaara sudah bisa menebak kalau tadi pagi keduanya bertengkar lalu pada akhirnya Uchiha itulah yang menyakiti Sakura.

Penyesalan ada di benaknya karena dia meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian tadi pagi. Dia merasa seharusnya bisa menebak kalau Sasuke akan datang ke rumahnya dan mengacaukan semuanya. Menyakiti wanita yang dia cintai itu dan membuatnya harus terpisah kembali dengan Sakura. Jika dia boleh jujur, dia sangat bahagia saat wanita itu berada di dalam rumahnya. Rasanya seperti saat mereka kembali bersama sebelum akhirnya lagi-lagi Sasuke-lah yang memisahkan mereka. Salahkah jika dia begitu membenci Uchiha bungsu itu?

===000===

Langkah gontai dari seorang pemilik rumah membuat wanita yang sedari tadi menunggunya pulang sedikit terkejut. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh pria itu. Sedikit tersendat saat pria berambut raven itu melangkah melewati ruang tamu. Tak dipedulikannya raut wajah khawatir dari Hinata yang semalaman menunggunya pulang di sofa ruang tamu. Mata Sasuke hanya menatap samar pada apa yang berada di depannya. Pandangannya mengabur. Tidak fokus seiring dengan banyaknya kadar alkohol yang dia minum.

Mata Hinata membulat saat melihat memar di sudut bibir suaminya. Dia buru-buru mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Apa kau berkelahi?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit ragu.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya sedikit tersandung saat melewati tangga. Hinata yang khawatir kalau-kalau suaminya itu jatuh dari tangga, kini berniat bergegas mendekati Sasuke untuk memapahnya menuju kamar. Namun, langkah Hinata terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di pintu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang tentu saja bukan kamar mereka, melainkan kamar milik Sakura.

"Aku tidur di sini," kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Hinata sedikit pun. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu dan kembali menutupnya setelah dia masuk. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan protes dari Hinata. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan tidak suka dari wajah istri pertamanya itu.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang biasa dipakai oleh Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas dari istrinya yang selalu dia rindukan. Sesungguhnya dia menyesal karena selalu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Lagi-lagi pada akhirnya selalu saja dia menyakiti wanita itu. Bahkan setiap kata-kata kasar yang terucap pada akhirnya juga membuat sebuah penyesalah besar di hatinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu," gumamnya pelan.

Matanya sudah terasa berat akibat kantuk yang amat sangat dan kadar alkohol dalam darahnya yang membuat dirinya kian tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau pergi kemana, Sakura..." rancaunya lagi, namun kali ini lebih pelan.

Rasa lelah yang mulai menyatu dengan rasa kantuk telah membuatnya begitu cepat hampir terlelap. Wajar saja jika dia merasa lelah setelah seharian ini diam-diam dia telah mencari Sakura ke semua tempat yang menurutnya mungkin akan dikunjungi oleh istrinya itu. Namun semua usaha pencariannya itu tidak menemukan hasil. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir kemana lagi Sakura akan pergi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus saja ada di dalam hatinya saat ini adalah bahwa benarkah Sakura telah benar-benar meninggalkannya?

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hatinya jika dia mengingat selama ini dia tidak bisa membuat Sakura bahagia dengan menikah dengannya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti ini. Membuat wanita itu meninggalkannya. Karena jika Sakura tidak meninggalkannya, maka dia akan semakin menyakitinya. Dia tidak mau itu! Baginya sudah cukup selama ini telah membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu menangis. Dia ingin wanita itu bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan wanita itu bukanlah dengan hidup bersamanya. Karena itulah, menurutnya Sakura akan bahagia jika mereka berpisah. Setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan membuatnya begitu terluka seperti yang telah dilakukan dirinya.

"Sakura..." dia mendesiskan nama istrinya sebelum dia jauh terlelap.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, semenjak tadi Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik Sakura yang sedikit dibuka olehnya. Dia melihat sebagaimana terlukanya raut wajah Sasuke sekarang. Dia juga bisa mendengar gumaman-gumaman pelan yang tadi dilontarkan Sasuke sebelum dia tertidur. Tanpa sadar air mata telah menggenangi kedua mata silver itu. Perasaan gundah membuncah di benaknya. Perasaan bersalah dan dendamnya kembali membuatnya bingung.

"Semua ini bukan salahku," kata Hinata pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Dia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri dan membiarkan Sasuke terlelap di kamar Sakura.

===000===

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah melangkah menuju sebuah kawasan pertokoan. Pakaiannya yang terlihat terbuka di bagian perut dan sedikit menonjolkan bentuk buah dadanya yang indah membuatnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan malam ini. Rambutnya yang juga merah membutnya terlihat begitu pas dengan gaun merah erotis itu. Dengan langkah pasti wanita yang terlihat seperti wanita nakal itu melangkah masuk pada sebuah butik kecil milik Hinata.

Malam hari seperti ini, butik itu sudah sangat sepi. Di dalam butik hanya ada Hinata yang sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan lalu. Tampaknya Hinata tidak ingin pulang ke rumah untuk malam ini setelah kemarin melihat suaminya mabuk dan terlihat menderita seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah untuk malam ini agar perasaan bersalah tidak melingkupinya.

Wanita berambut merah itu membuka pintu butik dan melangkah menuju meja kasir tempat Hinata kini duduk.

"Selamat malam, Nona Hyuuga," sapa wanita berambut merah itu dengan seringainya.

Hinata hanya membalas menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan sengit.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" bentak Hinata.

"Kemarin malam suamimu menemuiku," kata wanita itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Mata Hinata membulat. Jadi ini alasan Sasuke mabuk kemarin malam? Dia pergi ke tempat perempuan murahan ini? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat Sasuke menderita? Apa selama ini masih belum cukup untukmu?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu dengan nada tegas.

Hinata mendelik tajam ke arah wanita itu. "Sudah sepantasnya Sasuke hidup seperti ini! Kau jangan sok tahu, Karin!" bentak Hinata.

Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar bentakan Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan hidup Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Karin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Hinata kembali menatap tidak percaya pada Karin. Matanya penuh dengan luapan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Sasukelah yang menghancurkan hidupku! Sudah sewajarnya jika aku ingin dia juga hancur!"

"Tapi kecelakaan itu bukan salah Sasuke! Kau terlalu mengada-ada Hinata! Kau menyalahkan semua itu pada Sasuke agar kau tidak hidup sendirian 'kan? Kau benar-benar wanita licik!" teriak Karin.

Untuk sesaat wanita bernama Karin itu mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan karena kata-katanya tadi. Emosinya juga membuncah mengingat selama ini Sasuke selalu menutupi kenyataan dari siapa pun. Karin pun dulu tahu semuanya setelah dia memaksa keras Sasuke untuk tidak menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian. Dan sekarang wanita berambut merah itu sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat begitu hancurnya hidup Sasuke karena Hinata. Karena itulah dia diam-diam sering datang menemui Hinata untuk menyadarkan Hinata bahwa apa yang selama ini dilakukannya bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. Namun Hinata tidak pernah mau mendengar sehingga memaksa Karin untuk berteriak padanya agar Hinata sadar sepenuhnya dengan perbuatan buruk yang dilakukannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!" Hinata bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong tubuh Karin agar pergi dari butiknya.

Tentu saja Karin tidak bisa diusir semudah itu. Dengan kasar dia balik menghempaskan tubuh Hinata sampai wanita itu jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Lihat dirimu yang sekarang, Hinata! Kau lebih menyedihkan dari pecundang!" sekali lagi Karin memberinya makian.

Karin memang bukan wanita sopan yang terhormat. Dia hanya seorang pemilik Bar yang dulu kebetulan ditolong oleh Sasuke saat dia akan diperkosa oleh beberapa pemabuk jalanan. Sejak saat itulah dia merasa berhutang budi pada Sasuke. Karena itu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Mendengar makian dari Karin tadi, Hinata hanya membuang muka tanpa berniat membalas memaki.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu yang mengakibatkan seluruh keluargamu meninggal, itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke! Kau sudah mengingat semuanya seminggu setelah kecelakaan, tapi kau bilang pada Sasuke kalau kau tidak mengingat apapun dan menyalahkan semua pada Sasuke! Dasar Penipu!"

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar diintimidasi oleh Karin seperti itu.

"Saat kecelakaan itu, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke memang yang menabrak mobil keluargamu, tapi kau juga harus tetap menggaris bawahi bahwa kenyataannya mobil keluargamu tidak mempunyai rem sehingga dengan mudahnya mobil itu tergelincir ke jurang. Tapi kau menyalahkan semuanya pada Sasuke! Bahkan waktu itu kau bilang ingatanmu hilang agar Sasuke semakin bersalah! Kau... benar-benar keterlaluan, Hinata..."

"Sudah sewajarnya aku membuatnya menderita! SASUKE MEMBUNUH SEMUA KELUARGAKU!" teriak Hinata.

Mata Karin membulat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Kau masih berpikir Sasuke yang sepenuhnya bersalah? Apa kau lupa saat itu mobil keluargamulah yang mengebut? Buka matamu, Hinata! Bahkan kau memaksa Sasuke untuk menikahimu! Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak!" teriak Karin lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Karin! Sasuke juga membunuh janinku saat kecelakaan itu! Dan kecelakaan itu juga membuatku tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi... karena itulah! Sudah sewajarnya dia harus menikahiku!"

_**Plakk!**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Hinata. Karin masih menatap wajah Hinata dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Nafasnya tidak beraturan bahkan setelah menampar Hinata pun masih terasa begitu emosi.

"Tapi bukan berati kau bisa mengatur semua hidup Sasuke semaumu! Bahkan selama ini kau terus menyiksa Sasuke dengan menyuruhnya untuk menyakiti Sakura! Kau benar-benar iblis, Hinata!" tanpa sadar air mata turun dari pipi wanita bernama Karin itu.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memengang pipinya yang masih terasa panas akibat tamparan tadi.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana tersiksanya hidup Sasuke saat dia terus-menerus menyakiti Sakura karena kemauanmu? Sasuke memang terlalu baik! Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Sasuke masih bersikap baik padamu. Hinata, aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Sekarang Sasuke sudah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Sakura sudah pergi! Dan apa penderitaan Sasuke selama ini masih belum cukup untukmu?" Karin kembali terisak selesai mengatakan kata-kata panjangnya. Air matanya entah kenapa terus membasahi pipinya. Rasanya dia juga ikut terluka melihat selama ini Sasuke terus menderita sendirian seperti itu.

"Sasuke memang terlalu baik. Mungkin jika seandainya aku diposisi Sasuke, aku sudah lama membunuhmu," gumam Karin sambil melangkah pergi hendak meninggalkan butik Hinata. Namun saat akan melewati pintu, ternyata pintu itu telah terbuka dan ada seorang pria yang semenjak tadi berdiri di depan pintu itu. Namun Karin tidak ambil pusing. Dia melewati pria itu dan pergi dari butik menuju Bar miliknya. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan minum-minum bisa meredakan emosinya.

Sementara itu, pria yang berdiri di depan pintu tadi hanya bisa mematung setelah mendengar semua kenyataan itu. Raut wajahnya bercampur antara terkejut dengan raut tidak percaya. Pria itu menatap Hinata yang kini telah berdiri dan membelakanginya.

"Ma-maaf.. tadi aku hanya bermaksud mampir sebentar tapi-"

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" potong Hinata.

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata berbalik menatap pria itu dan tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya akhirnya kau tahu bahwa aku adalah wanita yang mengerikan,"

Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya pelan.

"Bagiku kau tetap tidak terlihat seperti itu, Hinata,"

"Na-naruto..." air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung oleh Hinata akhirnya meluap di pelukan pria bernama Naruto itu. Merasa bahwa pelukan hangat itu sangat tulus, Hinata balas memeluk pria itu. Rasanya jauh lebih hangat dari pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke selama ini. Perasaan nyaman yang sama sekali tidak didapatnya dari Sasuke.

"Hinata... hentikan semua itu," kata Naruto lembut.

Mata Hinata membulat. Segera dilepaskannya pelukan dari Naruto.

Dia manatap tajam wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke! Sasuke milikku! Sasuke adalah milikku..."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang terlihat manis seperti dia bisa melakukan hal yang sekejam itu?

===000===

"Aku sudah mencarinya beberapa hari ini tapi tidak juga bisa menemukannya. Sakura... sebenarnya kau pergi kemana sih?" ujar Ino dengan nada gusar sambil menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada teman-temannya agar memberitahunya jika melihat Sakura.

Pria berambut merah yang duduk di depan meja kerja Ino hanya menatap Ino dengan wajah gusar.

"Aku juga sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat. Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencarinya dimana lagi," kata Gaara dengan pandangan lesu.

Bola mata jade-nya terlihat sayu mengingat dia tidak bisa tidur setelah kepergian Sakura yang entah kemana.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras selama beberapa hari ini, Gaara. Lebih baik kau pulang dulu dan istirahat," Ino meletakan ponselnya di meja dan menyentuh pelan pipi kiri Gaara.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa istirahat sementara Sakura entah berada dimana," nada gusar kembali terdengar dari perkataan Gaara.

Ino menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus pelan pipi kiri Gaara dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gaara... aku yakin Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Sekarang pasti dia sedang menenangkan dirinya. Aku juga yakin dia akan menghubungi kita kalau dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Percayalah..." kata Ino sambil menatap langsung mata Gaara.

Gaara terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat dulu..." lanjut Ino sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Gaara.

"Hn, baiklah."

Gaara berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar sebelum suara Ino kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, Gaara..." gumam Ino pelan sambil menatap punggung Gaara. Gaara masih berdiri di depan pintu keluar, menunggu kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat iri melihat sikapmu pada Sakura," pelan sekali Ino mengatakannya. Hanya saja telinga Gaara masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja kerjanya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah dia mengatakan hal itu pada Gaara. Dia tahu ini salah. Dia sangat tahu kalau Gaara sangat mencintai sahabatnya. Namun dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau selama ini dia mencintai pemuda itu. Sebuah rasa yang sudah lama terpendam dan terabaikan kini mulai bergejolak menuntut kepastian.

Air mata Ino mengalir ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki Gaara kian menjauh. Pemuda itu pergi. Pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Yamanaka Ino," gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeka air matanya.

===000===

"Bahkan sampai aku mati pun, perasaan ini tidak mungkin bisa lenyap begitu saja," gumam mereka dalam hati.

Berbagai perasaan kian meronta meminta sebuah kepastian. Semuanya menuntut sebuah akhir yang membahagiakan. Namun sesungguhnya yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah berupa kebenaran. Semua hanya opini semu yang tidak begitu nyata. Sampai saatnya tiba, akankah mereka sadar sepenuhnya pada apa yang seharusnya mereka pertahankan?

===000===

**TBC**

.

Ok, bunuhlah saya... *dibunuh readers*

Saya sudah lamaaaaa sekali menelantarkan semua fic saya di akun ini gara-gara saya mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan di FFn. Dan, rasanya saya ingin men-discountinued-kan semua fic saya. *dirajam readers* Engga kok, cuma niatnya ajah pengen gitu. Tapi saya masih pengen ngelanjutin semua fic2 saya. ^_^

Walaupun alurnya jadi kaga berasa ginih. Alurnya jadi cepet banget. Ceritanya jadi gak nyambung mungkin. Ah, ya sudahlah...

Ah, binguuung~ _ #galauBanget

Maaf ya readers and reviewers... lagi-lagi saya bikin fic-nya jadi gak jelas gini...

Btw, maaf buat typo, saya gak punya beta sih *alesan*, jadi cuma ngedit semampunya. hehe

Duh, menurut kalian bagaimana chapter ini? Beritahu aku pemikiran kalian setelah membacanya ya... :D

.

Special thanks for semua orang yang telah suka dengan karya-karya saya...

**This fic special for my reviewers and my readers...** Saranghaeyooo~ *pelukin satu2* ^_^

Arigatou...

.

a.n: aku update fic-ku yang 'Let's get him!' juga. Itu udah ending tuh~ _ kalau berkenan silakan baca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

===000===

"Sasuke? Kau Sasuke 'kan?" ujar wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan melewati padang rumput yang dulu sering didatangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke memang beberapa kali datang kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Namun sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menemukannya, padahal sudah hampir dua minggu setelah kepergian Sakura yang entah kemana.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat bibi yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Bibi Anko," Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan antusias. Dia segera mendekat ke tempat wanita paruh baya itu berdiri. Sudah sangat lama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak bersama Sakura?" tanya bibi itu.

Perubahan besar langsung terlihat di raut wajah Sasuke saat bibi itu menyebut nama Sakura. Alih-alih memikirkan jawaban, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk terdiam.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah? Kemarin wajah Sakura juga terlihat sedih. Aku jadi khawatir padanya,"

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Bibi bertemu dengan Sakura? Kapan? Bisa beri tahu aku dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada gusar.

Bibi itu tersenyum lega. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Sasuke yang kemudian membuat Sasuke bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan perlakukan dari bibi itu.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Sasuke. Sakura pasti senang melihatmu begitu peduli padanya,"

===000===

Sasuke masih terdiam sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh Bibi Anko. Dia masih saja memikirkan kata-kata bibi tadi. 'Benarkah dia terlihat berbeda?' pertanyaan itu terus dia pikirkan sejak tadi.

Dia kembali meragukan dirinya. Selalu saja begini. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak punya banyak rasa percaya diri jika hal ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit takut bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia sedikit takut karena tidak ingin melihat raut wajah terluka dari wanita yang begitu dia cintai itu. Banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini membuatnya hampir gila. Terlalu rumit baginya, sampai kadang Sasuke meragukan kondisi kejiwaannya sendiri. Ironis.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia melihat sosok wanita yang begitu dia rindukan. Wanita itu berada di sebuah halaman rumah yang bisa dibilang kecil. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah itu. Bisa dia lihat Sakura sedang menyiram bunga di halaman sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya yang kini semakin terlihat membesar.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati sosok wanita cantik itu. Mata Sakura terlihat membulat melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Dia sampai menjatuhkan alat penyiram bunga yang dari tadi dia pegang sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang telah berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal barunya.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura dengan suara agak parau saat Sasuke merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Beberapa kali Sakura berusaha lepas dari pelukan itu, namun sia-sia. Erat. Erat sekali Sasuke memeluknya.

"Kau begitu membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau pergi seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu, aku... aku-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat Sakura membalas pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Saling berbagi rasa sakit. Seolah dengan pelukan hangat itu mereka sama-sama bisa menunjukan kalau mereka terluka satu sama lain saat mereka terpisah.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya lagi. Selalu saja dia tidak bisa menolak Sasuke. Selalu saja dia membiarkan dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok tampan itu. Kali ini sama saja. Di saat dia memilih untuk pergi dan melupakan semuanya, Sasuke datang dan membuat hatinya kembali bingung. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ada sebuah perasaan bahagia yang terselip di hatinya saat melihat Sasuke datang ke tempat ini. Dia bahagia karena Sasuke mencari dan menemukannya.

"Sasuke? K-kau... menangis?" tanya Sakura yang merasa bahu kanannya agak basah. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan punggung kanan Sakura. Bisa Sakura rasakan nafas pria di pelukannya agak berat. Bahunya agak terguncang. Sakura penepuk dan mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke untuk menenangkannya meski dirinya sendiri juga sedang menangis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke dengan suara agak bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengatakan kenyataan yang selama ini dia tutupi dari Sakura. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaan Hinata dalam rumah tangga mereka. Namun rasanya dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata apapun. Terlalu banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan. Terlalu banyak luka yang selama ini dia tanggung sendiri. Dia tidak ingin membebani Sakura dengan semua hal itu. Selama ini Sasuke dapat bertahan dengan semua penderitaan itu karena ada sosok Sakura di sampingnya. Meski dengan cara yang salah, dia terus berusaha mempertahankan wanita yang begitu dia cintai itu. Namun setelah Sakura pergi, dia merasa hidupnya begitu kosong. Dia merasa tidak bisa bertahan dengan segala tekanan yang diberikan oleh Hinata pada masa depannya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup jika harus selamanya menanggung semua itu sendirian.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa-apa, namun dia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke punya begitu banyak hal yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis –sejak saat itu. Terakhir kali dia melihat Sasuke menangis adalah saat Sasuke dan keluarganya akan pindah ke kota besar dan meninggalkan Sakura kecil yang saat itu menangis dengan kerasnya. Sudah sangat lama saat masa kecil mereka. Namun tangis Sasuke masih sama. Tanpa suara namun begitu mengesankan luka yang begitu mendalam saat melihatnya. Seolah kita bisa merasakan begitu banyak rasa sakit yang selama ini ditanggung olehnya –sendirian.

===000===

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendelanya. Senyum terhias di wajahnya saat merasakan lengan Sasuke masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dielusnya pelan helai-helai rambut raven milik suaminya yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya itu. Sudah sangat lama sejak moment indah pagi hari mereka. Perasaan nyaman saat dia terbangun di pelukan Sasuke begitu dia rindukan.

"Ng~" Sasuke menggumam pelan sambil membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah manis Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Oh, sambutan pagi yang begitu sempurna bagi Sasuke.

"Ohayou," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk menatap wajah istrinya yang begitu dia rindukan. Dikecupnya dahi dan pipi Sakura berkali-kali membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke hari ini.

"Kau aneh," bisik Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kali ini dia mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. Sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut. Mereka berdua sangat merindukan sensasi ini. Perasaan begitu nyaman saat mereka sedang membagi cinta mereka lewat sentuhan-sentuhan.

"Mmh~" Sakura mendesah pelan saat Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama sekali mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Menautkan lidah dan saling menginvasi satu sama lain.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak. Saling menatap dan tersenyum sambil mengatur nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Memulai kembali ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan tadi. Lama sekali mereka bercumbu. Saling berguling. Saling menindih walaupun masih hati-hati karena takut bayi di perut Sakura terhimpit.

"Boleh aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?" tanya Sasuke saat mengakhiri percumbuan mereka. Sakura hanya mengangguk senang.

Direngkuhnya kembali tubuh Sakura dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Namun kali ini sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di punggung Sasuke.

"Kau menghimpit anakku!" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang begitu berlebihan.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada kata-kata Sakura.

"Bukan hanya anakmu, Sakura. Janin di rahimmu ini juga anakku," Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus pelan perut Sakura yang telah membesar.

"Bukankah kau meragukannya," gumam Sakura dengan raut wajah terluka saat mengingat kata-kata Sasuke dulu.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar emosi. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan pria rambut merah itu, apalagi kau sampai menginap disana. Ku pikir reaksiku wajar,"

"Wajar bagimu!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura.

"Aku mengaku salah. Kau bisa menamparku lagi kalau kau mau," Sasuke meletakan telapak tangan Sakura di pipi kirinya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia begitu kaget mendengar seorang Sasuke dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Kemana perginya Sasuke yang dingin?

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka. Matanya memanas melihat Sasuke mencium telapak tangannya yang masih berada pipi Sasuke.

"Kenapa baru sakarang kau bersikap lembut padaku," sekali lagi Sakura menggumam. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah _statment_.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Terlalu banyak alasan. Terlalu banyak hal yang begitu sulit dijelaskan. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

===000===

**Ino POV**

Akhirnya Sakura menghubungiku. Aku begitu lega saat semalam Sakura bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. Hampir dua minggu Sakura pergi dan sudah banyak orang yang panik karena hal itu. Namun aku masih begitu heran dengan sikap Sakura. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang kalau dia sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. Huhh, si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari si Uchiha.

Aku masih termenung memikirkan Sakura saat ku lihat ponselku menyala dan bergetar. Gaara menelponku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menatap gusar pada ponselku. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya setelah aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Hallo?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Bisa kita bertemu?" tanyanya dari seberang telepon.

"Hm. Tentu," aku mencoba bersikap wajar padanya.

"Kau sedang di rumah sakit 'kan?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah jam kerjamu selesai,"

Aku hampir saja terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dari kursi kerjaku kalau saja tadi tidak berpegangan pada meja. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menjemputku?

===000===

"Kau harus makan, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil berniat menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk Hinata.

Namun Hinata hanya terdiam menatap sosok Naruto yang begitu baik padanya selama hampir dua minggu ini. Hinata masih terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis setelah dia bertengkar dengan Karin. Saat itu, hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang yang menolongnya.

Begitu kagetnya Hinata saat Naruto bilang dia mengenal baik Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan Naruto juga terlihat kaget saat dia mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Sakura yang dimaksud oleh Karin dan Hinata adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. Awalnya Naruto sempat berpikir ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu saat mendengarkan pertengkaran Karin dan Hinata. Namun semuanya masih meragukan.

Semuanya menjadi lebih jelas saat Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah Hinata. Rumah yang sama dengan rumah milik Sasuke dan Sakura yang pernah dia kunjungi saat Sasuke baru saja menikah dengan Sakura. Sungguh miris mengetahui bahwa wanita di sebelahnya adalah orang yang begitu membuat kedua sahabatnya menderita. Meski Naruto tahu jelas alasan Hinata melakukan semua perbuatannya itu.

"Aku berada di sisimu bukan karena aku berada di pihakmu. Aku masih tidak membenarkan semua perbuatanmu itu, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil memberikan segelas air untuk Hinata.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun," gumam Hinata.

===000===

"Janin Anda sehat, Nyonya. Namun akan lebih baik kalau Anda lebih memperhatikan makanan Anda. Bayi Anda akan butuh banyak asupan gizi setiap harinya," kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa perut Sakura dengan _stetoschope_.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke memeriksanya secara berlebihan.

"Aku dan bayiku akan sehat kalau suamiku baik padaku," sekali lagi Sakura bergurau sambil menyindir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan death glare pada Sakura yang terus menyindir perubahan sikapnya.

"Hah! kau memang menjengkelkan!" Sasuke pun beranjak menuju balkon di sebelah kiri kamar mereka.

Sakura kembali tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. Dia menyusul Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang," kata Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan berbalik memeluknya dari depan.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

Sekali lagi mereka terdiam dalam sebuah pelukan. Andai hidup mereka dapat terus seperti ini mereka pasti akan benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang begitu bahagia. Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat mereka tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan tenang. Tapi percayalah, Tuhan itu adil. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang baik setelah semua penderitaan itu berakhir.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku ingin ke padang rumput bersamamu,"

"Baiklah, ayo kesana,"

===000===

**TBC**

**Tiga kata** = Sasuke **OOC **Banget~~~  
Maaf yaaa~ _  
Entahlah kenapa malah jadinya seperti ini. *pundung di tengah sawah* Padahal saya sudah berusaha membuat plot yang menarik. Gagal sudah...  
Tapi saya suka Sasuke yang sekali-kali ginih... sweet gituh.

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? 0_o

**Special Thanks to**: semua orang yang masih menunggu fic ini. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian masih menunggunya. Bahkan saya pikir kalian sudah lupa dengan fic ini. _ Trima kasih banyak. Love u all~

.

Mind to review again? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Wife in your life**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is mine!

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

AU. Normal POV. OOC. RnR please.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sekali lagi senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah manis Sakura ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Rasanya hangat meski angin di padang rumput saat sore hari terlalu sejuk.

Kini Sakura mulai menggumamkan nada dari sebuah lagu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. Dia tidak yakin itu lagu apa. Hanya menggumamkan nadanya saja di saat seperti ini sudah membuatnya begitu tenang.

"Apa kau lelah? Kita sudah cukup lama berada di sini," tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan pelipis Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati hari ini bersamamu. Jarang-jarang 'kan Sasuke-kun baik padaku,"

"Hey, kau menyindirku lagi," dengus Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia berbalik dan berjinjit untuk memberi sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir suaminya.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke tersenyum melihat istrinya yang kini terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dia mengelus pelan rambut halus Sakura dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk mencium wanita yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Sakura tersenyum di tengah ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Sudah sangat lama sejak mereka berdua datang kemari secara bersama-sama. Dan ciuman panjang ini membuat mereka berdua seperti memutar kembali waktu yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Dari masa kecil mereka sampai hari ini. Menyimpan kenangan yang menyakitkan dan menjadikan itu semua bagian dari pelajaran dalam perjalanan hidup mereka. Kemudian, mengenang dan menyimpan dengan jelas semua kenangan indah yang akan selalu membuat mereka merasa saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain setiap mengingatnya.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita kemari? Kita sudah berkali-kali datang ke sini dan tidak ada Sakura di tempat ini," kata Ino dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sekali lagi," jawab Gaara sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar padang rumput itu.

Dia menghentikan jalannya ketika dia melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir di seberang sana. Kemudian pria berambut merah itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke padang rumput untuk mencari sosok wanita yang dicarinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Kini tatapannya terpaku pada dua orang yang saling memagut bibir dengan mesra di tengah padang rumput. Hatinya seakan kembali hancur melihat itu semua. Rasa sakit yang melebihi ketika Sasuke merebut Sakura darinya. Jauh melebihi itu. Rasa sakit hatinya sekarang lebih kepada rasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah mampu menjadi sosok yang diinginkan oleh Sakura.

Dan sekarang perasaan itu benar-benar melukai hatinya –terlalu dalam.

Ino sedikit bingung pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura di tengah padang rumput. Mereka kini terlihat tersenyum satu sama lain sambil sesekali saling memagut bibir.

"Gaara," panggil Ino pelan sambil menatap khawatir pada pria berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Gadis berambut blonde itu tahu jelas kalau Gaara pasti benar-benar terluka. Pria di sebelahnya sudah terlalu lama memiliki perasaan pada Sakura.

Tubuh Ino sedikit bergetar ketika Gaara tiba-tiba saja menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang Gaara butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya. Perlahan, dengan satu tangan yang lain, dia menepuk bahu Gaara untuk menguatkan pria itu.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Dia melangkah pergi dari padang rumput itu untuk kembali menuju mobilnya –dengan masih menggenggam tangan Ino.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Gaara, cukup. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk," kata Ino sambil mencegah Gaara yang akan meraih lagi botol wine di depannya.

Gaara yang sudah terlalu mabuk pun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai alasnya. Dia menggumam tidak jelas meski sesekali menyebut nama Sakura. Dan itu sejujurnya juga membuat Ino terluka.

"Ayo pulang! Ini sudah larut malam," ajak Ino.

"Nghh," Gaara yang sudah tidak sadar hanya bisa menurut saat Ino memapahnya keluar dari bar.

.

.

.

Ino membaringkan tubuh Gaara di kamar tamu yang dulu ditempati Sakura sewaktu wanita berambut pink itu menginap di rumahnya. Ino menghela nafas berat. Dia benar-benar kesulitan memapah Gaara dari bar menuju mobilnya, sampai akhirnya dia kembali memapah Gaara menuju kamar ini.

Perlahan, dia melepas sepatu yang dipakai pria berambut merah itu. Dia agak miris melihat pria yang dicintainya kini benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Gaara kembali terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia setengah sadar mencoba untuk duduk dan menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau di rumahku," kata Ino yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran Gaara yang sebenarnya sekarang tidak begitu sadar.

Dia kembali menatap Ino yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan aneh. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai dengan tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino. Dia menangkup pipi wanita berambut blonde itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

Ino perlu beberapa detik sampai dia sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia berusaha memberontak saat Gaara merebahkannya di tempat tidur secara paksa. Dia berusaha melawan dan berteriak sampai sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

Ino terdiam menyadari bahwa Gaara baru saja menamparnya. Dia merasa ketakutan. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar takut pada sosok Gaara sekarang.

Seakan tidak merasa telah menampar Ino adalah sebuah kesalahan, Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Ino. Mencium dan menggigitnya di berbagai tempat dan tidak segan-segan membentak wanita itu jika kembali memberontak.

"Jangan lakukan itu... ku mohon," bisik Ino sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Hey... aku hanya sebentar ke sana," kata Sasuke sambil membujuk Sakura yang terlihat merajuk.

Ini hari kedua Sasuke menginap di tempat Sakura. Pria itu kini merasa benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya sekarang. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Menyelesaikan semua hal yang dari awal tidak pernah dia inginkan. Mengakhiri apa yang harusnya sejak dulu dia akhiri. Urusannya dengan Hinata, pria itu berniat mengakhiri semuanya –hari ini juga.

"Aku tidak suka kau kembali ke rumah itu. Aku tidak suka kau bertemu dengan Hinata!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"Dengar, aku ke sana hanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dengannya. Setelah itu aku janji kita akan hidup tanpa bayang-bayangnya lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut kau tidak akan kembali padaku lagi," entah kenapa kali ini Sakura menangis. Tidak biasanya dia sesensitif ini padahal Sasuke hanya akan kembali ke rumahnya sebentar.

"Ssshhh, jangan menangis. Aku janji, begitu urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Sasuke menenangkan Sakura sambil mengelus pelan rambut panjangnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Entah kenapa dia enggan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Bagi wanita itu, yang dirasakannya sekarang begitu membingungkan. Tanpa alasan, hatinya terasa begitu berat untuk mengijinkan Sasuke pergi –meski suaminya hanya pergi ke tempat Hinata.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk kemari agar membantumu mengurus rumah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga anak kita selagi aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke mengecup singkat kening istrinya, kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempat. Menatap nanar pada sosok Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan halaman depan rumah dengan mobilnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," gumam Sakura pelan, meski ia tahu Sasuke sudah tidak di situ dan tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu mengapa hari ini begitu terasa rumit. Bahkan dia tidak punya alasan mengapa sekarang air matanya keluar. Dia hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," gumam Sasuke lirih sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

===000===

.

Ino melangkah masuk ke rumah orang tuanya dengan sedikit tertatih. Rasa nyeri masih ia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya setelah semalam Gaara menidurinya secara paksa.

Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Kini ia lebih memilih pergi bersembunyi di rumah orang tuanya agar tidak bertemu dengan Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan pria itu.

.

.

===000===

.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Hinata membukakan pintu. Wanita itu terlihat lelah. Raut wajahnya begitu sayu meski saat ini ia sedang tersenyum manis menatap suaminya yang baru saja pulang ke rumah.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

Pria berambut raven itu hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata agar wanita itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia merasa harus mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Semua yang dari awal tidak ia inginkan –seharusnya ia sudah berniat melakukan ini dari dulu. Meninggalkan wanita ini dan hidup bersama wanita berambut merah muda itu menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang.

Kedua bola mata Hinata menatap bingung menerima reaksi dingin dari suaminya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap begitu dingin padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hinata ikut duduk di samping suaminya di sofa ruang tamu. Pandangannya begitu menyiratkan kebingungan. Ada rasa curiga, penasaran, serta rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakan olehnya. Ya! Wanita itu mendadak merasa takut melihat suaminya sekarang. Bukan rasa takut karena sosoknya. Namun lebih kepada situasi yang kini terjadi.

Perasaan takut untuk hidup sendiri membuatnya begitu tidak tenang sekarang. Ia tidak mau lagi jika Sasuke berniat untuk meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat ke arah sana.

"Kita... bercerai saja," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini ia dengar. Sedikit tertawa sinis, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sengit. Perasaan takutnya kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia takut kalah. Kalah dari wanita merah muda itu. Dan membiarkan mereka bahagia atas kesendiriannya bukanlah tujuannya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan situasi yang telah dibuatnya. Mereka belum cukup menderita seperti yang ia rasakan. Dan mereka pantas untuk menerima itu semua. Setidaknya itulah yang kini ada di pikiran Hinata.

"Aku yang akan memutuskan kapan kita berpisah –atau bahkan tidak berpisah sama sekali! Dengarkan aku, Sasuke, kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu padaku setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat pada keluargaku!" Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sengit.

Mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari Hinata, Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya selama ini.

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku sudah jenuh menghadapimu! Aku akan pergi darimu –tak peduli kau suka atau tidak!"

Hinata ikut berdiri. Ia balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah yang luar biasa. Kedua jemari tangannya mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kau mau aku bagaimana, Sasuke? Membiarkan kau pergi dan bahagia bersama wanita jalang itu? Cih! Sampai mati pun aku tidak rela kau bahagia!"

_**Plak!**_

Sebuh tamparan keras dari Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata terjatuh di sofa.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hinata! Jika kau berani mengatakan istriku adalah wanita jalang, lalu kau bisa sebut dirimu sendiri sebagai apa? Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pelacur jalanan!"

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke melangkah menaiki tangga. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya. Dia sudah tidak ingin tinggal di tempat ini lagi.

Pria itu sedang menata baju di kopernya saat Hinata menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kali ini kau serius akan pergi? Kau sudah lupa saat tempo hari kau ingin pergi dariku? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang lebih buruk dari itu!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia menatap Hinata dengan raut marah. Masih dia ingat saat ia bilang pada Hinata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Saat itu Hinata begitu marah. Hal buruk yang Hinata lakukan waktu itu adalah mendorong Sakura dan membuat perutnya terbentur. Hampir saja Sasuke dan Sakura kehilangan calon bayinya karena kemarahan Hinata waktu itu. Dan saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cara yang semestinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah tempat tinggal dan pekerjaanmu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah dokumen di dalam tas kerjanya. Ia menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Hinata yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sasuke berencana berpisah baik-baik dengan Hinata. Di dalam dokumen tersebut, ada surat-surat kepemilikan. Sasuke menyerahkan rumah ini dengan hak kepemilikan atas nama Hinata. Juga memberikan hak kepemilikan butik kecil itu atas nama Hinata. Semua ia serahkan sekaligus uang dengan jumlah besar yang sudah ia kirimkan ke rekening wanita itu.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin pergi. Ia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hinata lagi. Sakura sudah sangat menderita karenanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata merusak kebahagiaannya sekali lagi.

"Cih! Kau pikir dengan memberiku semua ini bisa membuatku pergi dari hidupmu?"

Hinata melempar dokumen itu dengan kasar. Sorot mata tajamnya kembali menatap sengit pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkanku semudah itu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan dan kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya begitu ia menutup koper besar miliknya. Ia telah selesai berkemas.

Sebentar lagi... semuanya akan berakhir. Ia akan bebas dan bisa bahagia bersama wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai selama ini.

"Tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak! Aku sudah muak denganmu, Hinata!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menyeret kopernya untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sesaat Hinata terdiam. Ia seperti mendapat sebuah pukulan besar di hatinya saat kini Sasuke benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Ia takut.

Takut.

Sangat takut.

Sampai rasanya ia akan mati begitu Sasuke keluar dari rumah ini.

Pikiran wanita itu tiba-tiba kalut. Ia bahkan sudah hampir tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Ia merasa harus menghentikan Sasuke. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun lagi. Pria itu miliknya dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Hinata mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Ia sedikit gemetar saat menggenggam benda itu. Namun rasa takut dan kegundahannya menjadi sebuah kekuatan tersendiri untuknya sekarang.

"SASUKE!" Hinata beranjak dari kamarnya dan sedikit berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya, Sasuke yang sedang menuruni tangga pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Hinata yang kini berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membiarkan kau pergi. Setelah aku membalas semua dendamku!"

.

'_**Duarr!'**_

.

"Ugh!" Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah peluru bersarang di dadanya. Lututnya terasa lemas menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Namun ia masih sadar dan bisa melihat Hinata yang kini kembali mengarahkan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam tepat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Itu untuk ayahku!"

.

'_**Duarr!'**_

.

"AAARGHH!"

Peluru kedua kembali mengenai dada Sasuke. Agaknya Hinata benar-benar ingin membuat pria itu kehilangan nyawanya.

"Itu untuk Ibuku," ucap Hinata sambil menatap dingin pada sosok Sasuke yang kini mulai berlumuran darah.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin lari. Ia ingin pergi. Menjauh dan menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Rasa sakit begitu hebat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tetesan-tetesan darah terus saja keluar merembes dari luka di dadanya. Bahkan kemejanya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Sasuke masih ingin hidup. Ia belum bisa membahagiakan Sakura. Ia belum melihat janinnya tubuh menjadi bayi yang nantinya menjadi anak yang sehat dan pintar. Masih banyak yang belum ia lakukan.

"Uhuk! Ughh... !" Seketika tubuh Sasuke yang terus melemas pun ambruk. Ia terjatuh dan terguling dari anak tangga tengah sampai ke lantai bawah. Tubuh yang kini berlumuran darah itu terlihat bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang begitu besar.

Hinata hanya tertawa keras melihat Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung bawah tangga. Perlahan wanita itu menuruni beberapa anak tangga sebelum kembali mengarahkan pistol di tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini untuk janinku!"

.

'_**Duarr!'**_

.

"Aghhh!" sebuah pekikan kecil dari Sasuke terdengar saat peluru ketiga kembali bersarang di dadanya.

Pria itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu hebat. Apa ini sungguh sebuah akhir?

Apa akhir hidupnya memang harus seperti ini?

Ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Sebelum akhirnya ia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

.

'_Jika ini memang akhir, maka tidak apa. setidaknya aku sudah sempat membuat Sakura tersenyum. Meski hanya sebentar. Meski begitu singkat.'_

.

======0000======

.

.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik kecil saat ia tidak sengaja membuat sebuah sayatan kecil di jarinya ketika mengupas buah apel merah.

Bagai sebuah firasat buruk, ia menatap resah pada buah apel merah di tangannya. Bukankah buah apel merah adalah buah yang membuat _Snow White_ tertidur panjang? Buah beracun yang dikirimkan oleh ratu jahat untuk membunuh _Snow White_.

Seolah buah apel merah di tangannya adalah buah beracun milik ratu jahat, Sakura merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Mungkin sebuah pertanda. Mungkin sebuah petunjuk. Bukan karena buah apel tersebut. Namun Sakura tahu firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semenjak Sasuke pergi adalah nyata.

"Sasuke-kun... apa yang telah terjadi..." Sakura menggumam kecil.

Air matanya turun tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sedang sedih. Namun kegundahan yang besar membuatnya tak tahan untuk membendung perasaannya.

Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Sakura tidak begitu mengerti namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa Hinata adalah wanita aneh. Wanita dengan gangguan mental yang berbahaya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat air mata tak juga berhenti membasahi pipi indah Sakura. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa percaya pada kata-kata Sasuke sebelum pria itu pergi ke tempat Hinata.

.

"_Ssshhh, jangan menangis. Aku janji, begitu urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kau percaya padaku,'kan?"_

.

Dengan mengingat kata-kata itu, Sakura perlahan menyeka air matanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum miris sambil mengumam kecil "Kau akan kembali 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

**TBC**

====0000====

a/n : *ngumpet di kolong meja* jangan bunuh saya kalau fic-nya jadi gini. _ okeh2 saya kasih tahu dikit, chapter depan udah ending. Maaf saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini sekian lama.  
**Mind to review?** ^^


End file.
